Idol Coin
by Thistle21
Summary: After winning the UtaPri, things were going well for STARISH. That was, until they met ICE FIRE. Not only do these idols hold completely different values, Shining is forcing them to collaborate on a joint concert to showcase the Agency's versatile talent. Now if the two polar opposite groups can't find some way to work together, both will be disbanded...
1. Chapter 1 - Ice Fire

A/N: Well I was charmed by this anime and had an idea for a story. So here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are those from ICE FIRE. Any 'songs', if you can call them that, appearing in this story were written by me.

Chapter One

Ice Fire

* * *

The Shining Agency dormitories were quiet. The last of the summer sun pressed against the arced windows, casting bronze beams across the floor. The rooms were empty, the halls quiet. Most of the idols were away on tour, taking advantage of every last day before fall came around and young fans returned to school. The members of STARISH, however, gathered around the coffee table in the lounge. Haruka Nanami had just finished a new score. She stood fidgeting by the table as the boys silently ran their eyes over the music.

"Hm," Tokiya Ichinose was the first to make a sound. He set the sheet on the table, blue eyes cast upon an attentive Haruka. "It's good," he praised.

Haruka unleashed a sigh of relief, the tension lifting from her shoulders. Otoya Ittoki looked up with a grin, red eyes gleaming and eager. "It's great!" he said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to write the lyrics, Nanami!"

"Yeah!" Syo Kurusu agreed, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm getting worked up just thinking about it! What're we waiting for? Let's get started!"

Haruka smiled. "Ittoki-kun. Kurusu-kun. I'm so glad you like it!" she said happily.

The two boys exchanged a look and blushed, sheepishly rubbing their necks. "You're improving every day, Little Lamb," Ren Jinguuji praised. He looked Haruka over with a wolfish smile. "My, my. I might even say you're maturing."

"Oy! Shut it, Ren!" Syo snapped, whirling on the long haired man with gritted teeth.

"What?" Ren helplessly shrugged his shoulders. "You agree with me. Don't you, Masato?"

Masato Hijirikawa swiftly turned his head, cheeks blazed ever slightly red. "We should get to work," Tokiya interjected.

"You're right. This is our last performance of the summer," Shinomiya Natsuki pointed out with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah!" Otoya agreed. "We need to make it count!" He plucked a pencil from a cup on the table and set it against the sheet music. "So why don't we open like this…"

Haruka smiled happily as the boys set to work, collaborating and musing over the best possible lyrics for the summer melody. Her bright eyes glazed with happiness. After winning the UtaPri, work had flowed in for STARISH in the form of gigs, concerts, photo shoots, dramas, commercials, and more. The only thing missing was Cecil, but he was expected to return from visiting his family any day now. It couldn't get any more perfect than this.

The door slammed open, followed by deep and booming laughter. Haruka let out a startled yelp and scampered back. Shining Saotome burst into the room, belly protruding and hands set to his hips. "STAAARISH!" he called.

"P-President!" Otoya gawped.

"Listen carefully!" Shining roared. He brought up a finger. "You're all taking a trip to the city!"

The boys looked amongst themselves, sharing a confused, "What?" and "Eh?"

"That's right!" Shining went on. "It's time you boys learned about the nightclub scene. You too, Miss Composer."

"E-Eh? Me?" Haruka pointed to herself, eyes dazed. "A-A nightclub?"

"Hm." Shining nodded once. "I want you to listen to the music there. I've organized a meeting with the idols at Club Access."

"Access?" Tokiya echoed.

"Oh?" Ren leaned a little farther in his seat, lips slightly parted, eyes filled with intrigue.

"What is it? Do you know it, Tokiya?" Otoya asked.

"It's an exclusive venue," Tokiya explained.

Shining chuckled. "That's right. It's also where ICE FIRE is playing tonight."

Syo let out an intrigued gasp. "ICE FIRE?" he repeated. "They're huge! But President, I don't understand."

"Really? I've never heard of them," Otoya admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you haven't," Tokiya sighed disapprovingly.

"Eh? Kurusu-kun? What don't you understand?" Haruka asked.

"Well..." Syo glanced at her. "ICE FIRE has a different sound than us," he explained.

"More than different. Opposite," Tokiya added. "Just what are you planning, President?"

"Oho." Shining grinned, tilting his head so that the evening light flashed across his shades. "Nothing at all, Ichinose. It's just a field trip," he said reasonably. "Now go!" He threw his arms up in the air. "See what you can learn from the best Shining Agency has to offer!"

Everyone stared in awe as he twirled out of the room, laughing greatly. As the door slammed after him, they exchanged worried looks. Masato was the first to rise, calm and collected. He headed for the door, then glanced back at everyone, still rooted to their seats. "We should go," he advised.

"O-Oh. Right," Otoya nodded. He and the others stood to their feet.

"Someone's eager to check out the nightlife," Ren teased.

Masato cast him a sharp glare then defiantly turned his head.

"You too, Haru-chan," Natsuki said with a friendly smile.

"Eh? O-Okay," Haruka mumbled, following along. She frowned slightly. For some reason, maybe because it was on the President's orders, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

By the time they reached the city, night had fallen. A line of excitable young adults had developed outside of Club Access. One of the bouncer's, a large man wearing shades and a suit, called them over. "STARISH, right?" he said gruffly. Tokiya nodded in affirmation. The bouncer jerked his head. "Go on in," he said. Everyone passed him, warily gazing up at him in awe. The bouncer stared back at Haruka, who quickened her step inside.

They were hit with the beating pulse of electronic dance music. It battered at their ears and rattled their bones. Haruka's eyes widened, overwhelmed by the sensation. She gasped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "This way, Little Lamb. Stay close and you won't get lost," Ren breathed in her ear.

Haruka shivered as her hair fluttered to his voice. "E-Eh… O-Okay," she stammered as she was led through the dancers.

The music died. The crowd gathered to the stage, sharing eager murmurs of baited anticipation. Fog spilled out of the stage. A single spotlight shot through it. A silhouette stood in the center field, posed and ready. Two more spotlights switched on, purple and green. A girl stepped forward, dressed in leather, curls of dark brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. Sharp green eyes stared into the crowd. The crowd instantly began cheering, jumping up and throwing their hands into the air in greeting. The girl raised a finger to the sky, hips slack. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" the crowd roared.

"Are you set?" the girl demanded.

"Yes!" the crowd clamored.

The girl smirked, eyes smiling. "Go!" she called. Two more girls appeared at her back, walking up to her, bent low. The music started, low and quiet, like a tremor in the night. The song started at a chilling whisper.

_Ice fire, ice fire_

_Burning brightly in the mire_

_Ice Fire, ice fire_

_Hot as breath with deep desire_

The lead girl jumped up, dancing as she sang with a voice as beautiful as it was venomous. Haruka openly gawped, taken aback by the edge this idol had. When she looked around, she found the boys to be as equally floored.

_Viper's tongue_

_I've come undone_

_You're tearing into me_

_and I can't hear anyone_

The backup girls sang with a hushed pitch.

_(Drown me out!)_

The lead girl's dancing turned desperate, pained, writhing as though entranced by some horror.

_I'm caught in your dream_

_Your mad perception_

_I open my lips wide_

_I can't even scream_

The backup girls danced around the lead girl, switching sides, momentarily swooping in the front.

_(Please drown me out!)_

The lead girl shook her head and her hips, the thick of her hair whipping harshly in the light and smoke.

_Baby just let it out!_

_Stream your hair and give a shout!_

Her voice calmed, dripping with sorrow.

_These tears won't stick_

_Time's passing by_

Still singing, she pushed her shoulders back and tilted her head up, long neck exposed.

_If you give and let go_

_Surely I'll di~e!_

The backup singers closed in.

_(Drown me out!)_

_Don't drown me out!_

The two girls wrapped an arm around the singer's thighs as if to pull her down.

_(Please drown me out!)_

The lead singer took a deep breath, her voice desperate and strong.

_Don't drown me ou~t!_

She fell to a knee, fist against the floor, head bowed. The lights switched off, bathing the stage in darkness. Silence. The crowd exploded with applause. "We love you Rin-sama!" a loud girl cried.

Haruka turned to the others with a question on her lips, but their eyes were still cast to the stage, sharing parted lips, furrowed brows, and tensed backs. She frowned, sensing both a mixture of awe and worry. Had their perfect summer already come to an end?


	2. Chapter 2 - Differences

Chapter Two

Differences

* * *

Haruka and the boys eventually found their way to the backroom where ICE FIRE rested after the show. A few bouncers let them pass, and one of the girls greeted them at the door to the lounge. She was a stoic, long faced girl with shoulder length blonde hair, straight across bangs, and perceptive gray eyes. "Welcome." She held out a hand to Tokiya, who cordially shook it. "My name is Emiko Arata. We've been expecting you." She abruptly turned and retreated inside.

"Uh… Do we go in?" Otoya asked uncertainly.

Tokiya set his jaw and crossed the threshold. The others followed, looking around curiously. The lounge was grungy. Filled with a pool table, a kitchen, a bar, some tattered couches, and a television. The star of the show lay splayed across the couch, an arm thrown over the back and a leg sticking out from the ends. The third girl was of a small build, wearing a dress and harboring short choppy pink hair and bright blue eyes. She set up the pool table. A small tongue peeked out as she focused.

"The girl in the dress is Saki Chihiki," Emiko explained, gesturing to her.

"Huh?" Saki looked up with a blink. She stiffened upon seeing the seven strangers in the room. "Oh. Uh. H-Hi!" she said, forcing a smile.

Emiko turned to the TV. "And on the couch…"

"Rin Nakamura," the girl said from the couch, voice loud and short.

Masato stepped forward with a frown. "You could at least stand to greet us," he scolded.

"H-H-Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka stammered.

"Tch!" Rin swept her legs over and bounced up. "Fine." She glowered at them and crossed her arms. She was tall and slender, graceful but lacking the benefits of a filled frame.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin-chan!" Natsuki said happily, stepping in to break the ice. "I'm Natsuki. This is Haru-chan, our composer. And this is-"

"Stow it," Rin said sharply.

Natsuki froze, blinking rapidly from behind his glasses. "Eh?"

"I know who you are," Rin said. "STARISH," she sniffed. She titled her chin slightly higher. Everyone frowned, staring uneasily amongst themselves.

"Oy. Do you have a problem with us or something?" Syo tested, tapping a foot on the ground.

"Do I have a problem? With you?" Rin laughed. "Give me a break. I couldn't care less about you. It's your music I detest."

Haruka stiffened as though slapped across the face. Syo angrily stepped in front of her as though to protect her from any harsh words. "That's uncalled for!" Otoya protested with a clenched fist.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rin sneered. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Mm…" Saki looked nervously about. Emiko let out a small sigh, quietly assessing the situation.

"Ah, dear Ice Queen," Ren started, walking forward with a hand to his chest. "Looks like someone is in need of a thawed heart-"

"Shove it," Rin said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh?" Ren smirked, eyes narrowing. "Is that a challenge, Ice Queen?"

"No. It's a flat out rejection," Rin said, jaw locking.

"And what is so wrong with our music?" Masato asked.

"It doesn't matter what they think," Tokiya said swiftly. "Come on." He turned as if to leave.

"Wait." Haruka stepped forward, eyes determined. "I want to hear what she has to say. I want to know why... Why someone would hate STARISH's songs so much..."

"Hmph." Rin looked her over. "I have nothing against the sound. What you compose is fine, if you like a gentler tune."

"Nanami's pieces are exemplary," Emiko added.

Rin turned to the boys. "It's the performance I have a problem with. The words. The message."

"We sing to make people happy!" Otoya said, spreading his arms out. "Just what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. If that's all it was," Rin said. "No. What you do is play with the hearts of girls. Enticing them with love and attention so they support you, love you, and pay for tickets to see you. That kind of false happiness is a drug, and you're all the dealers."

Everyone stared at her, unsettled by her opinion. "That's bullshit!" Syo growled, throwing out a hand.

"It isn't like that at all," Haruka stepped in. "Everyone's voice is sincere! No one could sing my songs better! People don't listen because they're tricked, they listen because they enjoy it!"

Rin looked her over, lips tipped in a frown. "They enjoy it because they're infatuated. Don't you get it?" she tested. "You say it comes from the heart, but your songs are filled with love proclamations for strangers."

Haruka flinched. "I… That's not…"

"And what makes your music so different?" Tokiya tested. "You profit from fans' so called infatuation as well, don't you? It's an idol's duty to charm his audience."

Rin let out a short laugh. Before she could speak, her comrades stepped in. "Rin-sama's music is beautiful!" Saki insisted. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Nakamura composes her songs around ideals of inspiration, freedom, and independence," Emiko explained. "People are moved by her experiences, which she puts into her songs. She does not promise people false gifts, but urges them to achieve on their own."

The two idol groups stared each other down, neither willing to give any ground. Booming laughter resounded from down the hall. Everyone's concentration broke as they looked around for the source of the intrusive noise.

The door flew open, and Shining presented himself with arms spread wide. "How are you, my idols?" he greeted.

Nobody answered, instead casting glares across the room. Shining tutted and waggled a finger. "This is not what I want to see," he said lowly. "No, no, no. You should be getting along!"

"Why?" Rin tested. "I see no reason. It's not as though we work together."

"Ah but that's the thing, Nakamura-san," Shining said lowly. "A collaboration is necessary to advertise the Agency's versatility. Two groups. One happy, one dark."

"Wait… You don't mean… STARISH and ICE FIRE?" Haruka asked softly.

The room was quiet. Then, both sides erupted. "HUH!?"

"You can't be serious!" Rin protested. "ICE FIRE? Working with these delinquents? No. I won't allow it!" She firmly stomped her boot down.

"As if we want to work with you!" Syo snapped.

"President. Surely you can see this is in neither of our interests," Tokiya said evenly.

"No, no, no. It is in _my _interest!" Shining roared. "So you'd better get interested. Because if my two best idol groups cannot work together, then you won't work at all."

"What? But President!" Otoya protested.

"No way!" Syo cried.

"What have we to gain from this? So very illogical," Emiko muttered with a sigh.

"You can't be serious," Rin hissed.

Haruka swayed slightly on the spot, overwhelmed by the sudden task set before them..

"Oh but I am!" Shining boomed. "ICE FIRE will return to stay in the dormitories with STARISH."

"What?!" Rin snarled. The boys gave her glares of equal contempt.

"The show will be held in May. You have until then to work something out. If either of you fail, both groups will be disbanded!" Shining let out a bark of laughter and rushed out of the room, slamming the door after him.

Silence filled the lounge. The two sides gawped at each other, rooted to the spot, stuck in both mutual animosity and horror. This was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

A/N: My goal is to update Fridays. Chapter Three will be out this Friday, and the following chapters will release on a weekly schedule. They'll also be a bit longer than these first two intro chapters. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day Blues

Chapter Three

First Day Blues

* * *

"Nine months," Syo groaned. "We're supposed to live with them for nine whole months." He irritably ruffled his hair, sending his fedora falling to the couch. "Grr… I can't even stand them for one second!" he raged, flinging his arms out.

"Aw Syo-chan! You're so cute when you're upset!" Natsuki cooed. He pulled the short boy into a spine crushing hug.

Syo struggled against the iron tight embrace, limbs flailing. "Get the hell off me!" he snarled.

Haruka watched them worriedly. She set the steaming tea pot upon the table and took a seat. "It can't be that bad," she said. "We should try to get along with them. Right?" She offered a supportive smile.

"Haru-chan…" Natsuki released a vicious Syo and delicately plucked his cup of tea from the table. "You're absolutely right. If we greet them with a positive attitude, ICE FIRE will definitely respond kindly." He took a sip, a calm smile playing his lips.

Red faced, Syo smoothed out his hair and placed the fedora back atop his head. "Tch… Well there's no way I'm getting along with them! Not after what that witch said," he muttered. A venomous glint took his eyes.

"K-Kurusu-kun…" Haruka stiffened, unsettled by the murderous energy lifting off his shoulders.

Masato, Otoya, and Tokiya entered the room. Otoya raised an arm, a free grin on his face. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Ah. Good morning!" Haruka greeted happily. She jumped to her feet. "I made tea for everyone!"

Natsuki hopped up. He waved a hand in the air. "Sit, Haru-chan. Sit. I'll get it."

"Oh. Thank you, Natsuki-san," Haruka said with a bow of her head.

Natsuki smiled fondly and lifted the tea pot. The boys took a seat around the table, warily watching as he served them. Since Haruka made it, however, it was probably fine. Syo took a large sip.

"Don't worry, everyone! I put plenty of Tabasco sauce in it!" Natsuki assured, pulling a small red bottle from his pocket.

Syo chocked and spluttered, spitting out the ruined tea. "No one wants Tabasco sauce!" he cried in outrage.

Natsuki blinked at him. "Eh? Who doesn't drink tea with Tabasco?" he asked in surprise. At first the boys were angry at the tea being ruined, but Haruka giggled amusedly, so they figured it was alright.

"Have our guests arrived yet?" Masato asked, glancing around. Tokiya frowned at the mention of them.

"That's right," Otoya mused. "That was today, wasn't it?"

Tokiya threw him an irritated glare. "Pay more attention, Ittoki."

"R-Right. Sorry, sorry," Otoya laughed sheepishly.

"ICE FIRE isn't here yet," Haruka said. "But I was thinking we should try and be nice to them when they arrive. I think we just got off on the wrong foot…"

"Yeah, right!" Syo gritted his teeth and defiantly turned his head.

Natsuki frowned at him. "Syo-chan. Don't be rude," he scolded. He raised a finger. "It's not very cute."

"I wasn't trying to be cute!" Syo snarled, whirling on him.

"I'm not so sure we can do anything," Tokiya said thoughtfully. Haruka threw him a startled look.

"Really? But I think Haruka's right," Otoya chimed. "We need to give them a reason to like us!"

"They've already decided long before we met," Masato explained, sharp eyes looking them over. "It's impossible to change someone's preconceptions of you."

"That's not true!" Haruka exclaimed. She clenched her hands and bunched her lips. The boys looked up at her, startled.

"Nanami…" Otoya said.

"Don't you remember, Hijirikawa-kun?" Haruka relaxed, eyes turning kind. "Everyone used to think I couldn't play piano. But then you helped me show them that I could. How is this situation any different?"

Masato looked her over. He let out a small breath and smiled. "No. I suppose you're right," he admitted.

Haruka beamed in delight. "So, you'll all be nice to them?"

"Of course!" Otoya agreed readily. Natsuki nodded in affirmation. The others exchanged glances, but ultimately conceded.

Syo sat back, crossed his arms. "I guess I could try," he huffed.

"Mm!" Haruka clapped her hands together. "I'm sure we'll all get along!"

A great, booming bark sounded off from the hall. "Ah!" Natsuki turned to the door, eyes sparkling. "Could it be…? Elizabeth?" Paws padded across the floor. Natsuki spread his arms wide. "Come to me, Elizabeeeth!"

A giant Saint Bernard burst through the door, leaping through the air. With a howl, he crashed into Natsuki, feathery tail wagging madly as he drooled and slobbered over his laughing face.

"N-Natsuki-san!" Haruka exclaimed. She and the boys leapt to their feet.

Syo hopped up on the couch, trying to stay as far away as possible. "The hell is that!?"

"Are you blind?" a strong voice asked from the door. Everyone looked up to see Rin, dressed in designer jeans and a leather vest. She had a stroller at her side and a suitcase swung over her shoulder. "It's a dog, you cowardly bean sprout!"

All plans to be nice flew out the window.

Syo twitched, baring his teeth. "Oy! Don't call me short!" He leapt at Rin, but was quickly pulled back by Masato, who lifted him into the air by his collar. He kicked and swung at the air in an effort to reach her.

Rin eyed him over and sniffed disapprovingly. "Steven!" she barked.

The dog let out a woof and hopped off Natsuki. He sat at Rin's side, large tongue lolling out of his black mouth. Natsuki fixed his glasses and stood to his feet. He beamed, practically glowing from happiness. "Uwah! He's so cute!" he gushed.

"Animals aren't allowed in the dorms," Tokiya said evenly. "Your dog can sleep outside."

"Not allowed, huh?" Rin eyed him, then let out a laugh. "Then maybe you're the ones who should be kept in the backyard?"

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, lips pressed in a thin line. Rin turned on her heels, Steven plodding along after her. She glanced back past curls of brown hair. "You. Composer Girl. Why don't you show me to my room?"

"A-Ah. Yes, Nakamura-san," Haruka said with a kind smile.

"Nanami doesn't have to do anything for you!" Otoya protested. After that insult, not even he was eager to make nice.

"Oh?" Rin threw him a callous smirk. "Are you her keeper?"

"Wha-What?" Otoya gawped, turning as red as his hair. "N-No!"

"It's okay, Ittoki-kun," Haruka assured. "I want to help. I'm the only girl, so I should show her around." She turned to Rin and smiled. "Welcome to the Master Course dormitories, Nakamura-san. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Hmm…" Rin looked her over, eyes calm. "Thank you." She jerked her head. "Let's go." She walked off.

Haruka grinned happily, feeling light at the small victory. "Okay!" She ran after Rin, leaving the boys in a confused and angry stupor.

* * *

Saki and Emiko met them by the front door. Haruka greeted them, doing her best to wear a friendly smile, and led them upstairs to the women's dormitory. "So you really live alone with all these men, Haruka-chan?" Saki asked with wide blue eyes. "Aren't you scared?"

"Eh?" Haruka gave the small girl a funny look. "Scared? O-Of course not!"

"Wow!" Saki breathed. "You're a lot braver than I am, Haruka-chan!"

"But… Why am I brave?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're a lamb lost in a pack of wolves," Rin said. She looked around the expensive mansion. "Tsk. What a waste of money. The Prez was always too extravagant."

Haruka faced the tall girl, keeping her eyes fixed and determined. "I'm sorry, Nakamura-san. But you're wrong."

"Oh? You like expensive things?" Rin asked wryly.

Haruka shook her head. "I'm not lost," she said. "I belong with STARISH. Nobody else can sing my songs like they do."

"Hmm…" Rin looked her over, tapping a manicured finger to her chin. "I believe that's what you believe. But I'm not convinced is really true." Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but Rin brushed passed her. "C'mon. Why don't you show us our rooms?"

Haruka brought the girls to their rooms, all beside hers. They deposited their bags and gathered in Rin's room. "I'm excited to have girl roommates!" Haruka admitted with an eager smile.

"Haruka-chan!" Saki grinned and took her hands. "We'll hang out lots, okay?" she said.

"Mm!" Haruka nodded.

"I look forward to working with you, Nanami," Emiko said cordially, hands clasped at her front.

"That reminds me!" Haruka exclaimed, turning to the stoic girl. "Ringo-sensei wanted me to compose songs for each of you. I'll do my best and make songs you can sing to!"

Rin's red lips tipped in a subtle smile. Haruka stared at her in surprise. "You're very kind, aren't you Composer Girl?" Rin said. "You should write for ICE FIRE instead."

"Yes, please!" Saki exclaimed, hopping up and down. "That would be amazing!"

"We would benefit from your talents," Emiko added.

Haruka's smile vanished. "I'm sorry!" She bowed low, hair whipping from the sudden motion. "I think you're really great, but I can only compose for STARISH!"

Rin scowled, looking the bowing girl over. She set a hand on her hip. "Just what is so great about them, anyway?" she said bitterly.

"What's not to love?" a smooth voice asked. The girls turned to see a smirking Ren, rose in hand. Saki stiffened and sidestepped behind Rin. "For you, Lady," Ren said, handing Haruka the rose.

"Um… T-Thank you… very much…" Haruka stuttered, meekly accepting the flower.

"Huh. So that's how it is," Rin realized. "They've got you enamored, just like their fans."

Haruka frowned. "N-No, that's not…"

Ren held up a hand to silence her. He turned to Rin, taking a gliding step forward. Saki backed up further, behind a panting Steven, averting her eyes to the ground. "Give us a chance, Ice Queen," he said, staring down into Rin's defiantly flashing eyes. "I'm sure our music will enchant you."

Rin laughed shortly. "I've had enough of men and their enchanting," she said.

Ren's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Ah. Your heart has been hurt," he realized. He turned and sauntered away. He looked back past long caramel hair. "But thankfully there is a cure for that, Ice Queen." On that lingering note, he vanished around the corner of the hall.

* * *

"…But if we can't convince her to like us, the President will dissolve STARISH," Otoya said worriedly.

Syo grumbled incoherently, sitting cross legged on the couch with hunkered shoulders. To him, this was a complete lose-lose situation. "I don't know how to approach this," Masato admitted. "I've never encountered anyone like Nakamura-san before."

"We'll just have to be nicer to her. She'll come around," Natsuki said, casually sipping his tea.

"I'm not convinced we can be friends," Tokiya said. "But we have to find some way to appease that woman. At least until May. Remember. Working together and liking each other are two different things."

Ren chuckled from the door, earning everyone's attention. "Jinguuji!" Otoya said in surprise.

"What're you chuckling about?" Masato asked irritably.

"Little boys, little boys. You need to learn how to act around a lady," Ren said amusedly. "No matter how hard she is on the surface, a woman is always soft on the inside."

"She appears to have the biggest problem with you," Masato pointed out.

Ren smirked. "And that is to my advantage, Masayan," he assured.

"Jinguuji. I don't know what you're planning, but this is too important to fool around," Tokiya said firmly.

"Oh I'm not fooling around," Ren said. Tokiya stared at him carefully, eyes sharp and full of doubt.

"Yoo-hoo!" Ringo Tsukimiya entered the room, his pink hair trailing after him. "Hello, boys!" he greeted.

"Ringo-san!" Otoya greeted, quickly standing up from the couch.

"Do you need us for something?" Tokiya asked, slipping into his business persona.

"Just your attention!" Ringo assured. He chuckled lightly, looking them over with a gleam in his blue eyes. "I have an announcement!"

The boys looked amongst themselves, murmuring questions and possibilities. "What kind of announcement?" Tokiya asked.

Ringo spread his arms wide. "You're going to the beach! With ICE FIRE! It'll be a refreshing summer extravaganza!"

Syo leapt to his feet. "What!?" he snarled. "First we're supposed to work with them, now we have to spend our free time with them too? No way!"

"Kurusu-kun! Shame on you!" Ringo scolded with a pout. "This isn't playtime! You're all going for a summer calendar photoshoot!"

"With them? That's even worse!" Syo cried.

Ringo leaned forward, eyes mischievous. "Nanami-chan will be there…" he said lowly.

"That's…!" Syo's outburst caught in his throat. He blushed and swiftly turned his head. "Not the point..." he mumbled.

Ringo laughed and clapped his hands together. "That's what I thought! You leave tomorrow morning! Be prepared, because I have a feeling it's going to be a wild ride!"

Tight jawed, the boys exchanged worried glances. In any other circumstance, the beach would've sounded like a dream. But going with ICE FIRE? It took all their effort just to refrain from shuddering.

"Oh! And one more thing!" Ringo added before leaving the room. "I feel like I should remind you. Ab-so-lut-ely no romance! Bye now!"

"You don't need to tell _me_ that!" Syo yelled at the door.

"Ridiculous," Tokiya sniffed. Masato frowned and shut his eyes. Ren smiled and rested his head against his hand. Otoya eyed everyone curiously, surprised by their defensive reactions. To suggest such a thing at such a time was borderline offensive.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. This may have been a bit of a setup chapter. **

**On another note, the update speed may temporarily increase to twice a week if I write far enough ahead. _Maybe_.**

**Thank you for your support! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Summer Days

**A/N: Here's an extra update for you guys! **

* * *

Chapter Four

Summer Days

* * *

Early that morning, everyone filed on the bus to take them to the beach. Haruka was the last to board, nearly tripping over the first step in her haste. She pulled herself up with the metal bar. Upon seeing her, Otoya reached into the air. "Nanami! Sit over here!" he called. Masato, who shared the only other empty seat besides Emiko, shot him a cold look.

Haruka blushed, but managed a smile. "O-Okay." She walked past everyone to the back of the bus, Emiko glancing curiously their way as she took a seat.

Otoya grinned boyishly. "Now we can talk the whole way there!"

"Ah… Yeah," Haruka agreed. She clutched her bag tightly on her lap, feeling a little nervous. She glanced up at Otoya's smiling red eyes, and quickly looked away.

The bus lurched out of the mansion's driveway. It squeaked as the engine rumbled, vapor puffing out of the exhaust. It pulled into the street and went on its way.

Otoya grinned himself into a daze. He couldn't believe his luck. "U-Um," Haruka started.

"Yes, Nanami?" Otoya asked. She was speaking so quiet, he leaned over to listen.

Haruka stiffened, face going red. Large red eyes blinked curiously at her. He was so close! "How are the kids?" she blurted, eyes swirling.

"Huh? The kids?" Otoya sat back in thought. Haruka sighed in relief. "Oh!" Otoya suddenly realized. "They're great!"

"That's good to hear." Haruka smiled at the memory of the orphanage where he'd grown up.

"They were asking about you, actually. Um…" Otoya's eyes flickered away. "They asked me to bring you again…" He laughed and rubbed his hair awkwardly.

"Ah, really?" Haruka beamed. "That makes me so…" She suddenly paled.

"Eh? Nanami?" Otoya asked in concern. "You don't have to…"

"No, no! I want to!" Haruka assured, waving her hands around. "It's just… They're not… making another Haunted House again, are they?" Haruka asked lightly, pushing her pointer fingers together.

"Uh…" Otoya blinked at her, then burst out laughing. He lightly tapped a hand on Haruka's shoulder. This time, she didn't stiffen or shy away. Sometimes, Ittoki-kun felt so natural. When he calmed, he shook his head. "They just want to see you…" His eyes softened. "They could use someone like you around, Nanami. I know I could've… I-I mean… as another friend!" He blushed and snapped to the window. He hit his fist against his head in embarrassment.

"Ittoki-kun… You told me I could ask you anything, right?" Haruka said.

Otoya slowly looked back. "Ah… Yeah…" His heart beat a little fast at the sight of Haruka's thoughtful face. What exactly did she want to know about him? He wanted her to ask about everything!

"Growing up without parents… Were you really never lonely?" Haruka asked, lowering her voice so the other chatting passengers couldn't hear.

Otoya's eyes widened. At that moment, he honestly didn't know how to answer. He felt a mixed response. He had many mothers and siblings growing up at the orphanage, and was never alone, but… "Sometimes, it did feel as thought something was missing," Otoya admitted. "Ah, but not in a sad way!" he quickly said, noticing the troubled look on Haruka's face. "I was really happy! But it was still something I wondered about, you know?"

"What'd you say!?" Syo roared. He had turned back in his seat to glare at Rin behind him. "You take that back!"

"Calm down, Syo-chan," Natsuki said gently.

Rin crossed her arms defiantly. "Why? It's the truth," she asserted.

"Why you…" Syo growled. "Nanami!" He grabbed the edge of the seat and propelled himself over Natsuki and into the aisle.

"Eh?" Haruka whipped around. "Y-Yes?"

Syo ran up to her, slapping his hands on the edge of the seats. He stuck his face in hers so she pulled away, his blue eyes charged with determination. "Is it true? Does my hat make me look shorter?" he demanded.

"E-Eh?" Haruka stammered.

Otoya snickered into his hand. "Oy! Laugh it up, Ittoki!" Syo snapped. He turned back to Haruka. "Well? Tell me! And don't be soft; I need to know the truth!"

"Then why not ask Masato?" Otoya suggested. Syo interrupted them, so the least he could do was tease him a little.

"Because! I need a girl's opinion!" Syo said.

"Rin's a girl," Otoya pointed out. He shrugged helplessly. "But you already know her opinion, huh?"

Syo threw him another glare, about to shout something else out. "Um…" Haruka looked him over, distracting him from his anger at the redhead.

"Yes?" Syo asked eagerly.

Haruka smiled reassuringly. "I think your hat looks very stylish!" she said.

Syo visibly deflated. He hung his head. "Avoiding the question is just a nice way of saying it's true…"

"N-No, I-!" Haruka started.

"Well it is, isn't it?" Otoya put in with a sly grin.

Syo snapped up. "Shut up, Ittoki!" The bus went over a bump in the road, knocking everyone back. Syo's hand slipped off the seat. He fell forward with a yelp, sandwiching a stuttering Haruka between him and Otoya.

Haruka shut her eyes tightly, feeling crushed by the two boys. Syo groaned near her ear, readjusting his hat. "Ah!" he exclaimed, realizing their predicament. He jumped back and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Nanami!" He looked up, about to ask if she was alright, then froze, jaw slack and brow twitching.

Haruka's back had been shoved into Otoya's chest. The red haired boy had pivoted to catch her, holding onto her arms. He dipped his head down to her ear. "Are you okay, Nanami?" he asked softly.

"U-Uh… Mm," Haruka nodded rapidly, red faced.

Nothing but a garbled choking noise came from Syo's mouth. His face burned with anger. Otoya wasn't letting go. "Hey! I think she's fine!" Syo found his voice.

Otoya looked at him curiously, then down at Haruka. His cheeks flared with embarrassment. He quickly let go, allowing Haruka to meekly return to her seat. "S-S-Sorry!" he stammered.

"I-It's okay," Haruka mumbled, staring at her lap.

Syo yelped as Tokiya roughly pulled him back. "I think it's time you sat down," he said with a flash of anger.

Syo glowered, fixed the rumpled front of his shirt, and marched off to his seat. "Wow. You sure showed me," Rin shot as he passed.

"Stow it, Witch!" Syo whirled on her.

Rin smirked at the challenge. Saki, who held the window seat beside her, shied back, blue eyes glimmering. Syo hesitated, feeling a little guilty, but one look at Rin's arrogant green eyes had him turning up his nose and hopping back over a gently smiling Natsuki.

* * *

Cameras flashed over the idols' posing bodies. "That's it! Give me refreshing! More carefree, fun!" the photographer called out, madly snapping pictures. Haruka watched from the sidelines, wearing a yellow sundress. Ringo sat at her side, shadowed by a giant straw hat wrapped in a bow. "Wow… They're so talented," Haruka breathed, impressed with both STARISH and ICE FIRE.

The director had Natsuki jump back and fling a Frisbee towards the camera. Emiko lay out in the sand, a mint green two piece complimenting her gold hair and gray eyes. Tokiya burst from the water, shoulders and head back, droplets flying free of his doused and darkened hair. Syo ran across the beach, flashing a playful grin. Otoya reached his hand out to the camera with bright eyes and a cheerful smile. Rin sat on the rocks, arms reaching up across the smooth and slippery stone. Ren posed before the sun streamed water, a white lily held delicately in his hand. Saki dived for a volleyball, laughing. Masato pulled himself up out of the water by the rocks, hair streaked back, the camera bearing down on him.

Finally the director had them group together for a few shots. The girls splashed in the water. Otoya and Tokiya chased each other with water guns. Ren posed on the rocks with both Saki and Emiko, while Rin glared from behind the cameras.

When it was all done and the crew packed up, the sun was beginning to glow red. The boys all headed over to Haruka and Ringo, who showered them with praise. "Well. We should head back," Tokiya said, drying his hair.

"What? But you haven't relaxed yet!" Haruka protested. Tokiya looked her over, surprised.

"Nanami's right!" Syo agreed. "Unless you're afraid I'll kick your butt at volleyball!"

Tokiya cast him a low glare, but the short blonde only grinned larger. "Hmm…" Ringo thought it over. "What do you think, girls?" He called over.

Rin looked over with a smirk. "Sure. I could use a little relaxation," she decided.

"Yay!" Saki danced happily. "I'll go get my buckets and shovel!" She ran off to her bag.

"Of course you brought sandcastle tools to work," Emiko sighed.

"Then it's settled! We'll stay!" Ringo decided. Everyone cheered, save for the collected Tokiya, Masato, and Ren.

* * *

Syo, Ren, Tokiya, and Rin played two-on-two volleyball while the others worked on a giant sandcastle. Masato stood by the rocky part of the show, skipping flat stones out to sea. Curious, Haruka hopped up from the sand, brushed her dirty knees clean, and headed over to him. "Nanami?" Otoya asked as she walked away. He puffed out his cheeks like a boy who's toy had just been taken from him. Emiko observed them with interest.

* * *

"Hijirikawa-kun," Haruka greeted. "I didn't know you could skip rocks."

Masato looked her over, eyes stunned for a moment, before he straightened. "It's calming," he said. He handed her a flat brown stone. "Here. Try it."

"Okay…" Haruka took the rock. It was smooth under her fingers. She stared at it, then the ocean. She bunched up her face and flung the rock with all her might. It clunked densely into the water, sinking below sight. "Ah!" Haruka exclaimed. "It sank!"

Masato smiled and picked another flat rock from the bed. "Like this," he said. He placed the rock in her fingers and took her hand, standing behind her.

"H-Hijirikawa-kun!" Haruka stammered.

Masato flexed her hand. "The trick is in the wrist. Fling it like a disc, don't throw it." He guided her arm in the right motion.

"O-Okay…" Haruka stepped forward. She tried again, flinging the stone from her hip out. The rock skimmed across the water once… twice… then sank. "I did it!" she cheered. She whirled on Masato with a large grin. "Did you see that? It skipped!"

Masato stared at her for awhile. He smiled gently and nodded. "Good job," he praised.

* * *

"Here, Saki-chan," Natsuki said, handing her a sea dollar.

Saki hesitated, looking Natsuki over carefully. He was smiling, green eyes kind. "T-Thanks…" she said shyly, accepting the gift. "This would look good hanging over the main gate," she decided. She set the rough sand dollar firmly in place.

Natsuki crawled over to get a good look. "Uwah!" he breathed in awe. "It looks amazing, Saki-chan!" He smiled cheerfully.

Saki felt a layer of fear melt away at the kind smile. "Y-Yeah," she said, returning a smile of her own. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"Is that all you've got, Coward Bean Sprout?" Rin tested, knees bent at Tokiya's side.

"Shut up, Witch!" Syo roared. He leapt into the air, unleashed a war cry as he slapped the ball. It soared over the net, spiking straight into the sand castle. The golden construct exploded. Saki shrieked and hid in her arms as the sand flurried around her.

Rin scowled. "Be careful, moron!" She set a hand on her hip. "Jeez…"

"Sorry!" Syo called, running over to retrieve the ball. It sat right before a trembling Saki. Syo held out a hand. "Pass it here!"

Saki stared between the ball and Syo's still fiery gaze. She froze, arms stiff, eyes wide, lips helplessly slack. Syo frowned, studying her face, only serving to frighten her more. Natsuki very calmly snatched the ball, pulled his arm back, and hurled it into the ocean.

"Ahh! Natsuki! What the hell!?" Syo yelped.

Natsuki smiled and patted a furious Syo on the head. "You're adorable, Syo-chan. But you ruined our sandcastle," he explained fairly.

Steaming, Syo clenched his fists and hissed an intelligible complaint.

"Way to go," Rin mock praised. "Now you owe me a ball and a game."

"Oh I'll give you more than that!" Syo snarled, whirling in her direction.

Ren let out a sigh. "I don't think you know what you're saying," he said.

Rin sniffed. "Whatever. Yo! Saki, Emiko!" The girls looked up. "Let's go hunt some crabs," Rin suggested. Saki agreed readily, bubbling with newfound excitement. Rin looked Natsuki and Tokiya over. She hesitated. "You guys too, I guess. And Composer Girl! Get over here!"

"Uh?" Haruka looked back. "Okay!" She ran towards them.

"I'll go with you," Masato decided, joining her side.

Otoya glared after them. Emiko stood from the sand, hanging back, watching between him and the group as they walked off towards the rocky cliff. "Aren't you going?" she asked.

The red haired boy ignored her, instead sinking his shovel steadily into the sandcastle ruins. "Hm." Emiko tilted her head. "You're in love with Nanami," she observed.

Otoya snapped up at her, eyes large and lips parted. "W-W-What!?" he stammered, falling back, cheeks burning.

"Emiko! Let's go!" Rin called.

Before Otoya could demand clarification, Emiko walked off to join the others in their crab hunt.

* * *

Everyone save for a sun bathing Ringo, Tokiya, Masato, and Ren sifted through the rocks for crabs. The three boys sat amongst the rocks, basking up the sun and quietly conversing.

Haruka rolled over a particularly large rock. A tiny crab scuttled free, pincers raised in defense as it fearfully retreated. "Ah!" she exclaimed. She followed it as it hid in another rock, lifting the stones away each time it vanished.

Syo looked up from his failed search, spotting Haruka creep closer and closer to the drop off in her pursuit. "Nanami!" he shouted in a panic. "Get away from the edge!"

"Huh?" Haruka stood up, feeling the breeze at her back. She turned, seeing nothing but water. Her vision blurred as fear spiked up her chest. In a panic, her foot slipped on the sleek stone.

"Nanami!" Syo cried. Everyone rushed forward as she started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Acclimating

Chapter Five

Acclimating

* * *

Wind rushed in her ears. It skimmed across her skin. Her dress flapped in a flurry around her thighs. A soft hand, fingers long, gripped her wrist, nails digging into skin. She winced. It hurt. She was pulled up and thrown aside. Haruka gasped as she collided with a body. Strong arms wrapped around her, skin flush with skin. She looked up, dazed, shaking. "Haruka," Tokiya said, holding her tight.

"Rin-sama!" Saki cried.

From the effort of pulling Haruka to safety, Rin had propelled herself over the edge of the cliff. She fell back first into the water below, green eyes wide. Saki rushed forward, tears flying from her eyes. Her arm was caught by Natsuki, who pulled her back. "Saki-chan!" he said as she struggled against his grip. "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! Let me go!" Saki cried. "Let me go! Rin-sama!"

_'I didn't fall… Nakamura-san... Nakamura-san saved me…?' _Haruka's eyes shot open. She turned her head away from Tokiya's comforting shoulder, looking out across the edge of the cliff. Rin wasn't there. "Nakamura-san!" Haruka cried.

Masato, Syo, and Otoya ran to the edge of the cliff. They looked down, searching the rippling ocean for any sign of Rin. The water broke. Rin burst through the surface, gasping for breath. She coughed and treaded water, keeping afloat. The waves threatened to roll over her, but she dipped along at their leisure. "I'm fine!" she called out, her voice slightly weaker than normal.

Saki fell to her knees, freely crying out of unrefined relief. Natsuki let her go, letting out a breath. Emiko walked over and set a hand on the small girl's shoulder. Haruka watched the two girls, a tightness building in her chest. _'They're so close to each other… Like sisters…'_

* * *

Everyone met Rin down at the beach as she walked out from the ocean. She shook herself and wrung out her hair with an irritated scowl. "Jeez… How annoying," she complained.

"Rin-sama!" Saki tackled her in a heavy hug, crying into her chest.

Rin looked down in surprise. "Saki…" she murmured. She smiled and patted the girl's pink head.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Emiko said with a nod.

Rin raised a brow. "You too, Emiko? Aw. How sweet."

Emiko looked away, embarrassed.

Tokiya stepped forward. "Thank you for saving Haruka," he said. "You didn't have to risk yourself."

"No. I did," Rin said, tilting her chin higher. Green eyes scanned them all, boring into them. "You lot were just sitting on your asses," she accused.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. Otoya and Syo began to protest. Masato averted his gaze. Ren fell silent and shut his eyes. Natsuki frowned sadly. Haruka stepped forward. "It was my fault," she said. "I wandered off. Thank you for saving me, Rin-san." She bowed her head. "But it wasn't their fault…"

Rin tisked and crossed her arms. "It was nothing," she said quietly. "You don't need to bow to me, stupid Composer Girl."

"What the hell happened?" Ringo exclaimed, marching over to them. "I shut my eyes for two minutes and you throw yourselves off a cliff!?"

Everyone shamefully shuffled their feet and averted their eyes.

* * *

By the time they got back to the mansion, night had fallen. Haruka and the girls went to bed, exhausted from the long day. The boys, however, congregated in the lounge.

"I can't stand her," Syo complained. "Right when I start to think that maybe she's okay, she insults us!"

"It's getting hard to smile at her," Natsuki admitted. He frowned, hating that fact. Smiling had always been such a simple thing. "Though she did save Haru-chan..."

Tokiya was quiet and moody, a fist clenched atop his lap. Masato shut his eyes tightly, lids twitching as though he were having a nightmare. "And yet, Ice Queen was right," Ren sighed.

"Huh? What'd you mean?" Otoya asked.

"I, for one, am ashamed I failed to protect the Lady," Ren said. Everyone fell quiet as his words settled over them. Masato stood up and left.

"Ah. Masa?" Otoya questioned. The stoic boy didn't answer, merely shutting the door after himself. Syo sat down with a look of defeat. "Jinguuji's right… What if Nakamura wasn't there?" Otoya suggested after a moment of silence.

"Well that witch was the reason we were up there to begin with," Syo muttered.

"None of us would've been close enough to get to her in time," Tokiya said.

Everyone went to bed with those thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka didn't come out of her room. To everyone's dread, Natsuki took it upon himself to prepare breakfast in hopes of making up for yesterday. The girls were greeted with the acrid scent of burnt plastic, chemicals, and sulfur. Emiko and Saki covered their nose, but Rin faced the challenge with a brave face.

"Good morning, Saki-chan, Emi-chan, and Ri-chan!" Natsuki greeted, wearing a yellow Piyo-chan apron and checkered pink baking gloves. "Won't you join us for breakfast?"

Rin glanced over at the boys sitting at the dining room table. They were all green faced behind their pile of slushy scrambled eggs and blackened bacon. She smirked at the sight of them. "Of course. Why not?" she said, proudly taking a seat.

"Ehh… Rin-sama…" Saki said worriedly. She gulped, but joined Rin at the table. Emiko sighed and did the same.

"Wonderful! I'm so happy!" Natsuki said, serving them each a plate of his horror. Saki tentatively poked at her food with a fork, then proceeded to faint back into her chair.

"Chihiki is out," Emiko commentated. She looked down at her food. A bubble popped from the pulpy mass. Her mind shattered, eyes glazing over. She remained frozen, unable, or unwilling, to move.

Rin scooped up a hearty serving of what once was possible charred eggs with her fork. "Ah… Ice Queen," Ren started warningly.

"Don't do it," Tokiya said.

"Look at you all. What a bunch of weaklings!" Rin smirked and jammed the fork in her mouth, chewing the food and gulping it down with ease. She pressed her lips together in a fine line, back straight. Her eye twitched.

Syo walked over to her, inspecting her for signs of damage. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"O-Of course," Rin said, voice tense. A sheen of sweat collected across her skin.

Natsuki looked at them all with a delighted smile. "She likes it! I'm so glad!"

"Are you sure?" Syo said, narrowing his eyes with an evil smile. He raised his hands, ominously waggling his fingers. "So it'd be alright… if I suddenly tickled you?"

Rin lashed out, slamming the butt of her knife into the table with a vicious bang. "TOUCH ME AND DIE!"

Syo flew back with a yelp of terror. Rin doubled over, shoulders trembling, slapping a hand over her mouth as her skin turned green.

"Not even Nakamura is immune," Emiko noted, recovering from her meltdown. Saki groaned from across the table.

* * *

The day rolled by, and Haruka still remained locked away. Natsuki offered to bring her dinner, but Saki quickly volunteered instead. She noticed nothing wrong with Haruka, only that she seemed distracted when she opened the door and accepted the meal with rushed gratitude.

Two days passed. The boys had still seen nothing of Haruka. In the process of taking Steven outside, Rin overheard the boys talking, wondering what was wrong with their cherished composer. She rolled her eyes, shut the door after Steven, and barged into the lounge. "Nothing's wrong with Haruka," she announced.

The boys looked at her coolly, Otoya and Natsuki the only ones more curious than hostile. "Don't pretend you understand Haruka," Tokiya said.

"It doesn't take a genius to understand the situation," Rin retorted. "It's simple."

"Why don't you enlighten us, then?" Syo mocked.

"Haruka's mad at you," Rin said simply, leaning back.

"W-What?" Otoya stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tokiya scoffed.

"Haruka-san is not the kind of girl to hold a grudge," Masato said.

"Think about it," Rin said. "None of you have seen her since the beach. You know, when you all did nothing to catch her from falling into the ocean."

The boys exchanged concerned looks. Was that true? Was Haruka really mad at them? They couldn't argue. They were, after all, guilty for failing to save her. Satisfied, Rin left the boys to mull over the information she dropped on them. '_God knows they could use a taste of reality.' _

* * *

Emiko stood in the practice room, eyes closed, letting the music wash over her. She was not as peppy a dancer as Saki, or as wild and free moving as Rin. In fact, while having perfect control of her mind and voice, she never knew what to do with her body. As she moved as the music rang, there was no connection. The motion and reverberations would not mesh. No matter how she focused.

The door opened. She froze, steel eyes flashing to the source. Otoya stood in the entrance, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay." Emiko walked over and turned the music off. The last thing she wanted was an audience. "I was just cooling down anyway. The room's yours." As she walked past him, he held up a hand in her path.

"Wait a minute," Otoya said.

Emiko looked up, curious, yet wary.

"Uh…" Otoya frowned and looked to the side, collecting his thoughts. "What you said… at the beach…"

Emiko thought back to the summer calendar photo shoot. Nothing specific came to mind. "What exactly are you referring to?" she asked.

"You know. You told me that I, uh…" Otoya glanced hesitantly at the door. He shut it, his back turned to her. He frowned to himself, face shadowed.

Emiko stood a little taller. She had a bad feeling about this. His body language wasn't positive in the least. Otoya spoke, refusing to turn around, "You told me I was in… in love with Nanami." He swallowed as though expelling the words had taken a great toll on his throat.

"Oh," Emiko said simply. "Yes. I recall saying that. What of it?"

Otoya whirled on her. "How did you know!? I- Am I that obvious!?" he demanded.

Emiko recoiled slightly and blinked twice in surprise. "You don't have to be obvious. I'm just good at reading people," she explained. She decided not to tell him his feelings were as subtle as a charging rhino.

"O-Oh. Really?" Otoya ran a hand through his hair. The many bracelets he wore shifted. Emiko wondered if they jumped around when he danced. Maybe accessories would help instill the visuals of movement. "Then, do you know if… Ah!" Otoya rubbed at his hair. "I can't ask that!"

Emiko tilted her head. "You want to know if Nanami returns your feelings?"

Otoya froze, red eyes wide and lips pursed. He very stiffly, very subtly nodded. Perhaps a part of him didn't want the answer. "Nanami is conflicted," Emiko explained.

"Oh… I-I see…" Otoya's face fell.

"She doesn't know how she feels or who she loves," Emiko continued. "If and when she figures it out, it's possible it'll be you."

"Whoa. Seriously?" Otoya beamed. His eyes misted over at the very thought of being the object of Haruka's affections.

"Or not… Depending on how you play your cards. Tell me. Do you dance well?" Emiko asked.

"H-Huh?" Otoya gawped at her. "Yeah, but what does that-"

"I'll help you," Emiko decided. "If you teach me how to dance better."

Otoya opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

Emiko tried again, "If I help you win Nanami over, will you help improve my dancing?"

"Uh… I-I guess…" Otoya said. "Wait, did you say you'd help me… with…" He blushed furiously. "I can't ask you to do that! I-I mean I don't need that kind of help!"

"Are you sure? You're quite bumbling," Emiko noted. "You could certainly use it."

"Hey!" Otoya pouted. "I know I'm not as suave as Jinguuji, but I've got charm!" He poked a thumb into his chest.

Emiko looked him over, boyish face as red as his hair. "No. You need help. I can read Nanami and tell you what to do."

"Yeah, but what do you know?" Otoya muttered, still stinging from the insult.

"Your first lesson: Making Nanami Think of You as a Man," Emiko said, raising a finger.

Otoya glanced at her, brows raised, intrigued. "You can really help?" he asked uncertainly.

"Most definitely," Emiko nodded.

Otoya chewed his lip, eyes screwed as he thought if over. "Alright," he conceded. "It's a deal." He held out his hand. Emiko offered a stiff smile as she firmly shook it. Success. She was finally going to get those dance lessons.

* * *

The boys spent all that day and the next morning worrying over what Rin had suggested to them. Tokiya had gone to Haruka's room and knocked on her door, but she only offered an apology and a statement that she was too busy to talk right now. He wasn't ready to give up, but Ren suggested that the Lady needed space. "We can apologize when she's ready to hear it," he advised.

Midday, Haruka finally emerged from her den. She rushed into the lounge where everyone was sitting. She had a bundle of papers pressed to her chest. Masato instantly rose from his seat. He walked over to her and bowed low. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Please forgive me!"

Haruka looked down at him with wide eyes. "Eh? Hijirikawa-kun?" Before she could ask what was happening, all the boys were apologizing to her. She blinked helplessly, overwhelmed by their display. "What's wrong? Why is everyone apologizing?" she asked in a daze. "Did something happen?"

Tokiya threw Rin a funny look. "We thought you were angry with us. For what happened at the beach," he explained.

"What?" Haruka gawped. "Of course not! I would never- Why would you think that?"

Syo gritted his teeth. "A little witch told us," he said bitterly, shooting Rin a glare. Saki and Emiko frowned, unhappy with the nickname.

"Huh?" Haruka didn't understand.

"It was Nakamura," Masato said. "She led us to believe you were angry with us… for failing to save you." He closed his eyes in shame.

Haruka whirled on Rin. "Why would you tell them that?" she demanded, eyes wide and guilty. "I'm not mad at all!"

"You're really not mad?" Otoya asked, brows crinkled in concern.

"Of course not!" Haruka said.

"Really?" Otoya sighed in relief and let out a smile. "Thank God…"

"Frankly I don't understand why you wouldn't be angry," Rin said, crossing an arm over her hip. "They did nothing when you slipped on the rocks."

"But that was my fault!" Haruka protested. "I wandered too far and wasn't looking where I was going. If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

Rin threw her a look of surprise. "Mad at you?" she echoed.

"No, Little Lamb. It is our failure to bear," Ren said solemnly. "Please accept our apology."

Haruka frowned. "But… You have nothing to apologize for," she insisted. Tokiya averted his eyes, brows furrowed.

Rin shook her head. "I don't understand you, Composer Girl," she sighed. She headed for the door.

"Oy. Where do you think you're going?" Syo demanded.

"Out," Rin snapped back, leaving the room.

Saki and Emiko looked worriedly after her. Saki made as if to follow, but Emiko touched her arm. "Leave her be," she said. Saki frowned, but gave a small nod.

"Eh? But Nanami, if you're not angry, where have been this whole time?" Otoya asked, looking her over.

"Oh!" Haruka perked up. "New songs! I've been working on these! Here!" She handed a surprised Saki and Emiko each their respective sheet music. They scanned the songs with awe filled eyes.

"Wow! This is totally my style!" Saki said happily. "I can't wait to make lyrics for it!"

"Really? Thank goodness!" Haruka said with a tired sigh. "After you all were so nice to me, I wanted to make songs you could enjoy…"

"This is good," Emiko said, satisfied. "Thank you."

"Mm!" Haruka nodded. "Ah, I need to give this to Nakamura-san!" She bowed farewell, both to the girls and the boys, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Haruka found Rin standing in the front lawn, hands cupped over her mouth. "Steven!" she called. She waited, but no answer came.

"Nakamura-san!" Haruka greeted, feet flying as she ran over.

"Composer Girl!" Rin whirled on Haruka, grabbing her by the shoulders before she could hand the sheet music over. Her green eyes were wild, filled with terror and desperation. "You have to help me!"

"E-Eh?" Haruka gawped, stunned speechless.

"It's Steven!" Rin's brows and lip trembled. She gave Haruka a brief shake. "I can't find him anywhere! He's missing!"

* * *

**A/N: The story will be back to weekly updates. **


	6. Chapter 6 - You Have to Make a Choice

Chapter Six

You Have to Make a Choice

* * *

Haruka had never seen nor expected to see Rin in such a state of disarray. Gauging the current situation as more important, she stuffed the sheet music in her bag and helped Rin search for Steven. When they couldn't find him on the grounds, she pulled out her phone. "Hold on, I'll call the others-"

"No!" Rin shut the phone with a sharp click, eyes wild. "You can't." Haruka gawped at her, slowly lowering the phone. Rin's eyes were pleading. "Just… help me find him. Please." Haruka hesitated, then nodded firmly. She turned off her phone and placed it in her bag.

They made for the city, hoping to find the large dog along the way. They didn't. "Steven likes the scent of food. He's wandered off before, usually by a park or-or a stand," Rin explained, pushing back her hair.

"Let's go to the closest park," Haruka suggested. "It's not far."

"Yes," Rin breathed out in a calming manner. "You're right… He'll be there."

* * *

Otoya lowered his phone, giving the others a troubled look. Everyone stood outside on the front lawn. "She's not picking up."

"Rin-sama…" Saki said worriedly, wringing her hands.

"You don't think she kidnapped Haruka, do you?" Syo asked, chewing his lip.

"That is highly unlikely," Emiko said coolly, gray eyes narrowing at the short boy.

"Well they didn't just disappear!" Syo clamored.

"Let's look for them," Masato suggested, walking off down the road. "They can't have gotten far." Everyone glanced around. Tokiya gave a nod, and they followed after Masato.

"Little lambs never win a game of hide-and-seek," Ren said confidently.

* * *

"Steven! Steven!" the girls called and called, but the Saint Bernard refused to show himself. The park was still full of people, despite it getting late, so Haruka decided to ask around if anyone had seen him. No one had. Rin refused to turn to other people, instead searching the bushes, the fountain, and by the hot dog stand.

Haruka's sandal strap had begun to rub at the back of her ankle. Her skin stung with every step. She sat on a bench to loosen the strap, placing her bag at her side. Rin ran over to her. "You're not giving up, are you?" she demanded. An edge gripped her voice.

"Huh? No, of course not!" Haruka assured. She showed Rin her foot. "I'm just fixing my shoe."

Rin stared at her suspiciously. When she decided she was telling the truth, she breathed out and turned away. "Good," she said simply. "Let's keep-"

"Miss! Miss!" a little boy cried, running over to them. "I saw a big doggy not long ago!"

"What? Where?" Rin demanded. The boy eyed her nervously.

Haruka kneeled in front of him and gave him a pleasant smile. "Can you tell us where you saw him?" she asked gently.

"Uh…" The boy nodded. "Yeah! He was walking over to the movie theatre!"

"Let's go!" Rin grabbed Haruka by the wrist and dragged her off before she could even thank the boy.

* * *

Haruka's yellow bag sat in solitude on the park bench. A lonely breeze blew by. A large Saint Bernard padded over, tongue lolling as he panted. He sniffed the bag, arfed with recognition, and secured the strap in his mouth.

* * *

The sun faded behind the trees, the last of its light casting low bronze rays. The idols searched up and down the street leading to the city. While the boys called for Haruka, Saki raised her high singing voice for Rin. When no answer came, she whimpered, her lower lips trembling. Natsuki gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Saki-chan. We'll find them." Saki pulled herself together with a reinforced nod and resumed the search.

Emiko peered into the dimming street. A white figure ghosted towards them, its yellow face swinging side to side. "What's that?" she wondered. Everyone looked up.

Upon spotting the white flash, Syo froze, a chill creeping up his spine. "I-I-Is t-t-that a-a g-ghost?" he chattered.

Ren gave him a sly look. "Ohh? Is Bean Sprout afraid of ghosts?"

"Shut up!" Syo snapped, shutting his eyes, gnashing his teeth, and clenching his fists. "I am not!"

The figure woofed in greeting. Saki peered forward. A hopeful grin split her lips. "It's Steven!" she cheered. She rushed forward, meeting the dog and rubbing his white and brown head with a relieved laugh. Steven plopped the bag down at Saki's side, wagging his tail happily.

Tokiya picked the bag from the ground. "This is Haruka's," he announced.

"What? Nanami's?" Otoya ran over, closely followed by everyone else.

"Hm. If the Lady has lost her bag, she must have gotten herself into trouble," Ren observed. Tokiya rifled through the bag, searching its contents.

Masato gawped, raising a hand in protest. "You shouldn't go through her things!" he exclaimed.

Tokiya pulled out her phone, the flower print strap shifting across his palm. "This explains why she wasn't picking up," he said, looking over at Otoya. The red haired boy nodded, brows furrowed.

"There is a possibility Steven knows where they are," Emiko conjectured. The boys all turned to the giddy dog.

Syo jumped in front of him, startling Saki, who scrambled back. He looked at the dog intently, sticking his face in his muzzle. "Alright! Tell us where they are, you stupid mutt!"

The dog drew a giant, slobbery tongue up the boy's face. Syo froze, falling backwards as though paralyzed. "Syo-chan, Syo-chan. That's no way to communicate with animals!" Natsuki scolded. He calmly walked up to Steven, who regarded him curiously, and sat on his haunches. He waited a moment, simply smiling. Suddenly, he let out a sharp "Ruff!" causing everyone to jump.

Syo sat up, holding his hat in place. "The hell was that?" he scowled.

"Eh? I'm communicating!" Natsuki explained. Steven cocked his head and let out a bark himself. Natsuki's eyes widened. "Uwah! It worked!"

"Stop messing around!" Syo complained.

Emiko sighed and took the bag from Tokiya. She held it out before Steven. "Find," she ordered. Steven stood up and sniffed the bag. After a moment, he sniffed around on the street, nose scuffing the ground. Suddenly, he looked up towards the city and barked.

"Way to go, Emiko-chan!" Saki cheered.

"If you knew the command, why didn't you say so?" Tokiya asked with a tinge of annoyance.

Emiko thought about it. "You didn't ask," she said reasonably. She turned and followed after Steven. The grumbling boys and an eager Saki trailed along.

* * *

A showing had just ended at the movie theatre, making the front of the building crowded. Rin lugged Haruka along, sifting through the many friends and couples grouped together. "Steven!" she called. She shoved brusquely past a group of guys.

"Watch it!" one of them snapped.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Haruka called back as Rin charged away. The guys glared after them.

"He's not here! Maybe he wandered out back," Rin said, glancing at a dazed Haruka.

"E-Eh?" Haruka looked down the alley of the theatre, dark, foreboding shadows cast by the building. "A-Are you sure?"

Rin nodded, eyes flashing determinedly. "I found him in a dumpster once." She released Haruka's hand and walked forward, eying the alley up and down and the dim engulfed her. Haruka nervously fixed her skirt and ran after her.

They heard a small commotion behind the theatre. Plastic rustled and trash crinkled. When Rin ran over, a spooked rat dashed from a broken green bag and vanished between the thin crack of two buildings. Rin set a frustrated hand to her brow. "He's not here…" she said dully.

"Nakamura-san…" Haruka frowned worriedly. She put on a comforting smile as the idol turned to her. "You can't give up! If we keep searching, we'll find him!"

Rin parted her lips. "Composer Girl…" Green eyes sharpened. She pulled Haruka behind her, who stumbled from the sudden force. "Stay behind me," she said lowly.

"Ah…" Haruka regained her balance and turned. She froze, eyes widening. Five guys stood in the alley entrance, wearing scowls and sneers.

"You know," a brown haired man said. "You bumped me pretty hard back there."

Rin smirked. "Take another step and you'll find out just how hard I can 'bump'."

The guys chuckled. A short man with a raspy voice gave out a laugh. "Sure is rude!" he observed.

Haruka reached for her phone, preparing to call for help. Her hand slipped through empty air. "M-My bag…" she whined. _'Oh no! Nakamura-san's sheet music was in there!' _

* * *

Steven led everyone to the movie theatre. The last few stragglers from the end of the previous showing wandered off, while everyone else had already bought their tickets and gone inside.

Otoya stood before the theatre with a puzzled expression. "They went to see a movie?" he wondered.

"Oy. I think your dog's broken," Syo complained with a scowl.

Steven barked, hopping up and down in front of the alley. He spun in an excited circle, tail a flutter. "Are they there, boy?" Saki asked, running over to him.

Ren frowned, troubled. Masato glanced at him. "What?" he asked.

"What would our lost little lamb be doing in an alley?" Ren mused, brows furrowed. Tokiya's eyes widened and he ran for the alley, rushing past Steven and a startled Saki.

* * *

"Look. Be reasonable here," the brown haired man said. He spread his arms out. "All I'm asking for is an apology!"

Rin chuckled. "You're dumber than you look if you think I'm going to apologize to _you_."

The man lowered his head, eyes dark. "Okay, lady. Now you're really starting to piss me off." He took a step forward.

"Stay away!" Haruka cried, rushing forward. Startled, the man lashed out instinctively, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from attacking.

"Composer Girl!" Rin shouted. "The hell are you doing?"

"Hey! We don't have a problem with you! So don't get it our way!" the man said. Haruka tightly shut her eyes, but shook her head, refusing to budge.

A loud bark from the alley's entrance diverted everyone's attention. Steven bounded towards Rin, causing the men to scatter. Tokiya set his eyes on the confused brown haired man, still clutching Haruka's wrist. With a furious growl, he grabbed the man by the scruff of his hoodie, slammed him into the brick wall, and shoved his forearm against his neck.

"W-Whoa, man!" the brown haired man stammered. He held up his hands in submission.

"Bastard! Get the hell off him!" the raspy man snarled. Tokiya eyed each of his sides. He was surrounded.

Haruka, who'd fallen to the floor from the scuffle, stared up in shock. "I-Ichinose-san!"

Syo gave a shout from the entrance. In an instance he, Masato, Ren, and Otoya rushed to Tokiya's defense. "Aw hell yeah!" Rin cheered, joining the brawl with wild eyes. Saki darted behind Emiko, who sighed and shook her head at the show of violence. Steven barked and ran along the sidelines, excited over this new game.

"Haru-chan," Natsuki said, gently lifting her by the arm. "Are you alright?"

"I- yes," Haruka said distractedly. Her wide eyes ran over the fight. Though everyone was bruised, the group of men had been wrested to the ground. "Wait! S-Stop!" she cried.

Masato was the first to listen, releasing the arm of the man he had pinned. Otoya, who was sporting a split lip, let go of the front of a jacket. The man he'd been fighting scrambled back, wiping his cheek with a glare. Rin huffed and hopped off a downed man's back, who'd also been fighting Ren from the front. Syo and the raspy man continued to scuffle, rolling around on the dirty alley. Tokiya refused to release the brown haired man, eyes boring holes through him to the brick at his back. "Why should I?" he demanded coldly.

"It-It's all just a misunderstanding," Haruka said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Tokiya looked from her back to the man. He pushed his elbow against the man's throat till he choked out, "Look, look! That crazy chick bumped into us, and we wanted an apology! That's it! I swear!"

"Crazy chick?" Tokiya echoed.

"Y-Yeah…" The man's eyes slid to Rin. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Rin challenged with a scowl. Tokiya swore under his breath and released the man.

The man dropped to the floor with a gasp. He bowed his head. "Look, we took it too far. We're sorry. Seriously." In response, Masato yanked Syo off the raspy man. Broken free of their scrap, the two looked around in confusion.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. "Get out of here."

"Y-Yeah, sure thing…" The man pushed himself to his feet. "C'mon, let's go." He and his friends hurried off. The raspy man cast one last glare at Syo, who lunged forward in rebuttal, only to be held back by Masato.

Tokiya stood in front of Rin, eyes furious. Rin stared back defiantly. "You always seem to be involved when Haruka's in danger," he said.

"Hey. Those guys were the ones with the problem!" Rin snapped.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, leaning over her. The girl wouldn't give any ground. He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and brushed past her, shoulder shoving into shoulder.

Rin glared at his back, then noticed everyone silently looking at her. She huffed. "Whatever. I'm going home. Steven!" she said. The dog woofed and plodded along after her.

Everyone gathered around Haruka to make sure she was okay, including Saki and Emiko. "I apologize if Nakamura did anything to get you in trouble," Emiko said. "She can be reckless at times…"

Haruka shook her head. "No, no. It really was just a misunderstanding," she assured.

"If those guys ever show their faces, they're dead," Syo muttered vehemently.

"Oh man." Otoya let out a sigh. "I've got a photoshoot tomorrow…"

"Not with that lip, you don't," Ren said with a smile. He had somehow evaded injuring his face. "An idol must always protect his assets."

"Yeah, yeah," Otoya grumbled. "Oh! That reminds me!" He handed Haruka her yellow bag. "We found this with Steven."

"Ah! My bag!" Haruka took it and rifled through, breathing out when she saw the sheet music. "Thank you, Ittoki-kun!"

"I-It was nothing," Otoya said sheepishly. He glanced at Emiko, who waved the back of her hand to urge him on. "Uh. Since it's your bag, Nanami, I wanted to keep it safe."

Haruka looked at him in puzzled surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Ah! Nakamura-san! I have to give her the new song!" She ran off, the boys watching her go.

Otoya turned to Emiko with a blank face. The stoic girl pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly shook her head.

* * *

Haruka found Rin back in her room. Steven slung across her feet on the bed. Rin sat up against the backboard, eyes straight ahead. "Come to scold me some more?" she gruffed.

"N-No…" Haruka handed out the stack of paper. "This is the new song I wrote for you…"

"Composer Girl? I didn't think it was you…" Rin slipped off the side of her bed and walked over. She took the music, looking it over. "Hm." She nodded, satisfied. "This will do."

"Really?" Haruka beamed. "I'm so glad!"

Rin averted her eyes. "Anyway… It's getting late…"

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Haruka gave a quick bow. "Goodnight, Nakamura-san!" She turned to leave.

Before she could open the door, Rin spoke up, "They love you, you know."

Haruka froze mid step. "Huh?"

"Those boys," Rin clarified. "They're in love with you. They wouldn't have chased after you otherwise." Haruka turned, opening her mouth uselessly. "But you can't have them all. You know that, don't you?" Rin said. Haruka clamped her lips shut. "You have to make a choice. On one of them, or none."

Haruka lowered her head and turned to the door. "Goodnight, Nakamura-san," she said quietly, stepping outside. The door shut with a quiet click.

Rin looked after her with a small frown. "Night, Composer Girl." She shut her eyes, allowing herself a small, private smile. She absently ran a hand over Steven's velvety ear. "Thanks for today."


	7. Chapter 7 - Green Eyed Cat

Chapter Seven

Green Eyed Cat

* * *

Haruka left Rin's room with down turned lips. She struggled to keep them up, but it felt as though weights hung on each corner. She trudged slowly to her room. _'Just try not to think about it.'_

She opened her door. "Haruka." She stiffened and looked up. Tokiya stood before her, looking her over closely. "Is everything okay?"

"Mm." Haruka forced a wavering smile. "I'm fine."

Tokiya frowned in disbelief. "I need to talk to you," he said. Haruka hesitated. She wanted to lie down, but she could tell it was important. She nodded and let him inside. She fidgeted a little, suddenly nervous at the thought of a boy, Ichinose-san no less, in her room.

Tokiya's eyes scanned her room, pausing for a moment at her HAYATO poster hanging above her desk. When he was done, he turned to her. "I know you don't want to accept anyone's apology," he said. "But I need to say it."

Haruka frowned. "I-Ichinose-san…"

Tokiya bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Haruka. For letting you fall."

"Stop. You don't have to… to protect me." Haruka clutched at the hem of her shirt.

"Idiot..." Tokiya looked up, blue eyes capturing hers. "I don't have to do anything. I want to." He took her hand.

Haruka stiffened. Her face heated up. "U-Um…" Tokiya squeezed her hand, studying her. Seeing her frazzled state, he let her go.

"That's all I wanted to say." He walked past her, gently shutting the door after himself.

"U-Um… Night…" Haruka swayed on the spot. What was that? She let out a sigh. Ichinose-san… He was so important to her. She dragged her feet to the bed, falling atop it with a soft plop. Ittoki-kun, Hijirikawa-kun, Jinguuji-san, Shinomiya-san, Kurusu-kun, and Cecil-san too. They were all so dear… She turned over on her back with a small whimper, eyes trembling from the effort of damming the flow of tears. _'I don't want to lose any of them!'_

...

"Fear not, my lady. I will protect your bag with my life," Emiko said solemnly. Otoya glared at her from across the practice room. Birds chirped outside. Dawn pressed against the windows. "Rest easy knowing your bag will be safe in my capable hands," Emiko continued.

Otoya pouted, brows furrowed. "Are you done?" he demanded in a slightly higher pitch.

Emiko thought about it. "I will not pause. I will not sleep so long as your bag may yet be in danger-"

"Okay! I get it!" Otoya burst out. He winced a little, as the cut on his lip was only just beginning to heal. If not for his injury, he'd be at his photo shoot right now. Irritable, he clenched his hands at his sides. "You're real funny, you know that?"

"I've been told," Emiko said with the tiniest of smiles.

Otoya let out a breath. "What was I supposed to say, anyways?" he muttered, eyes cast to the side.

"At that time, it would've been most effective to pat her on the head," Emiko noted. "Perhaps thrown in a reliable, 'Anytime'."

"Hm." Otoya stared up, tapping a finger against his chin. "Yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"It does. Now are you going to teach me how to dance or not?" Emiko asked.

"What?" Otoya frowned. "You've hardly helped me at all! You said the first lesson would be… Um…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"Fine," Emiko sighed. "Right now, your advantage over the others is your bright attitude. However, there's nothing manly about grinning like an idiot."

Otoya's face switched from bashful to offended in an instant. "H-Hey!" he protested.

"So you need to up your manliness bar," Emiko concluded.

"Manliness bar?" Otoya echoed, quirking a brow.

"What women are attracted to, yes. Dominance. Charm. Sexual tension," Emiko explained.

"W-W-Wha…!" Otoya swayed, head buzzing, unable to complete the sentence.

Emiko frowned. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," she muttered to herself. "Okay. Try something simple. Such as touching Nanami out of the blue."

"Eh?" Otoya meekly put his pointer fingers together at the thought. "Like… holding hands?"

Emiko stared at him in disbelief. Was he just a really tall 5th grader or something? She shook herself. "No. Touch her face, her arm, her waist, and the small of her back. Surprise her. Throw her off guard. Use your body to remind her you're a man."

"Ah." Otoya blushed. "O-Okay…" He laughed awkwardly.

"Is that enough?" Emiko asked impatiently. "Can we dance now?"

"Eh?" Otoya blinked. "Um… Sure." He smiled brightly. "Thanks, Arata-chan!"

"Hm." Emiko nodded. Maybe the red head did have a chance, if he followed her suggestions as naturally as he smiled.

...

Haruka walked out by the pond in the mansion's backyard. The early morning sun sparkled like gemstones across the still water. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at her sleep deprived eyes.

Rin spotted her across the grounds, Steven at her side. She thought about going over and talking to her, but hesitated, and turned instead towards the woods. There was nothing left to do but let that girl think. A breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders. She raised her arms against it, relishing the massage of the wind across her skin. She breathed in the crisp scent, so much sweeter than the stench of downtown.

_I'll catch you when you're falling down_

_I'll guide you when the light can't be found_

Rin opened her eyes. That warm voice was unfamiliar. She told Steven to stay and wandered into the woods.

_Just take my ha-and_

_I'm yours to stay_

_Just come with me-e_

_Across the Milky Way_

The singing stopped. Rin scoped the area. The branches rustled. Leaves fluttered down around her. "Who's there?" she asked sharply. A blur dropped from the trees. She swung towards it, fist at the ready.

A boy stood before her. He sported dark hair, tan skin, and gleaming green eyes. He wore white pants and a strange green tunic. He smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet you." He spoke fluent Japanese, at the very least.

Rin gawped, slowly lowering her raised arm. "Right…" She pulled herself together, straightening her back. "And who're you?" she demanded.

"Hm?" The boy titled his head to the side. "I'm Cecil. The one who lives here. Who're you?"

"Hm." Rin wrapped an arm around her hip and flipped back her curls. "Rin Nakamura. Lead idol of ICE FIRE."

"ICE FIRE?" Cecil echoed. His smile widened. "Never heard of it."

Rin bristled. This guy was seriously annoying. "Oh? So you must be a new addition to the Master Course," she said as she ground her teeth.

"Nope! I'm from-" Cecil let out a scream of terror as Steven burst through the bushes with a yowl of greeting.

...

Haruka snapped in the direction of the familiar cry. "C-Cecil-san!?" she gasped. She ran for the woods, praying he was alright.

...

Saki sat alone in the lounge, tapping her pencil along with the melody Haruka had provided her. She let out a small groan of frustration and rubbed at her pink hair. "Aargh! I can't think of anything!" she complained.

"Saki-chan?" a voice asked from the door.

Saki jumped in her seat, whirling for the source of the noise. When she saw who it was, she let out a breath of relief. "Oh. It's you, Natsuki-san. You surprised me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Natsuki said, walking over to her. "What are you working on?"

"Ah. The lyrics for Haruka's song," Saki explained. "Though, I haven't gotten very…" She trailed off, eyes widening in horror as Natsuki plucked the sheet from its rest. "H-Hey! Wait!"

Natsuki scanned the piece from behind his glasses. Light green eyes widened in surprise. "Uwah! These doodles! Could they be-" he started to say.

"Hm? Y-Yeah, it's-" Saki began.

"Piyo-chan," they finished together. They blinked, staring at each other in shock. They both jumped up, pointing a finger at the other. "You know Piyo-chan!?" they cried.

...

The upbeat, cheerful music pulsed through the practice room. Emiko watched carefully as Otoya moved in with the music, stepped to the side, hips dipping, spun, and threw out his hand. It was an energetic, fun loving expression. "Okay, start with something like that," he said.

Emiko's eyes widened. "Can't you just show me and I'll practice in private?" she asked.

Otoya gave her a funny look. "That's not how dance lessons work, Arata-chan. Don't worry. I said I'd help you, didn't I?" He threw her a smile.

"But…" Emiko's resolve faltered. She really didn't want an audience. How was she supposed to get comfortable with her body when someone was watching? However, it didn't look as though the smiling red head was going to leave. "Fine," she huffed, walking to the center of the room.

The music flowed over her like water against plastic, running over the edge and refusing to soak in. She mimicked Otoya's motions, stepping to the side, dipping her hips down, then up, spinning in a clumsy circle, and awkwardly hanging her arm out. She blinked, lips uncomfortably pursed.

"Hmm…" Otoya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You did the move right, but you looked… almost like you didn't want to."

Emiko frowned, shutting her eyes and she straightened her composure. "It's awkward," she said in her defense.

"Ah." Otoya's red eyes widened. "Is it because I'm here?"

"Maybe…" Emiko looked away. "No. That's not it. I've never been able to dance right. Not like Nakamura or Chihiki."

"You'll get it, Arata-chan," Otoya assured. "You just need practice! Do it again!" He clapped his hands.

"Eh?" Emiko faltered, clumsily rushing into the dance move as Otoya urged her on. This method of practice seemed suspiciously unprofessional…

...

Syo glided the bow across the violin. He stood by the window in his, Natsuki's, and Ai's room. QUARTET NIGHT was on tour throughout Japan, so they mercifully had the room to themselves. Syo's arm raised and lowered as he changed strings, dipping and swaying to the flow of the song. Flight of the Bumblebee rang out in a rapid flurry. He increased the tempo, brows knitting. Faster. Faster. It took all his concentration to balance the speed and the notes, but if he wanted to improve-

A sharp pang stabbed his chest. "Nnng!" Syo's arm slipped, earning a grating shriek as the bow gnashed against the string. He doubled over, falling to a knee. He dropped the bow and clutched his chest. He breathed raggedly, fingers digging into his shirt. He evened out his breath in deep cycles. The pain ebbed away to a dull throb.

Shakily, Syo retrieved the bow and rose to his feet. He set the instrument atop his bed and, hand pressed to his throbbing heart, reached for his bag. It wasn't there. He stiffened. "Dammit," he swore under his breath. Where had he left it? Downstairs? Grumbling, he made his way for the door, staggering every few steps.

By the time Syo descended the stairs, the pain had lessened considerably. He still felt numb and dizzy, limbs weak and shaken, but managed to keep composed as he entered the lounge. He froze in the doorway. Natsuki and Saki faced each other, grinning as they sang, to his dread, a ridiculous theme song, "Piyo-chan, Piyo-chan, where are you? Piyo-chan, Piyo-chan, I love you!"

"Ah you've got to be kidding me. Another Natsuki?" Syo complained with a heavy sigh.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki looked up. "You won't believe this! Saki-chan likes Piyo-chan! Just like us!"

"I don't like it!" Syo snapped on reflex, refusing to lie down and take the sting to his pride.

Saki winced, eyes darting from Natsuki to the door. "U-Um… I should get to work," she said quietly.

"Oh?" Natsuki's face fell. "Okay… See you later, Saki-chan!"

Saki retrieved her sheet music. "Goodbye, Natsuki-san!" She hurried out the door, keeping her eyes straight and quickening her step as she passed Syo.

Syo watched her leave with a slight frown. He turned to Natsuki and jabbed a thumb back at her. "Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Hm?" Natsuki tilted his head. "Don't be silly. Saki-chan is just shy. I'm sure she likes you…" He trailed off with a slight smile as Syo rubbed at his chest. "What's wrong, Syo-chan? Has Saki-chan's shyness broken your heart?"

"Don't be stupid," Syo said, too weary to snap. He spotted his bag on the chair and rifled through it.

Natsuki frowned. His eyes widened and he rushed over. "Does your chest hurt? Are you okay? Uwah! Should I call the fire department!?"

"I'm fine!" Syo waved him away. "And why would you call the fire department?" He pulled out a clear orange bottle and unscrewed the top. He glanced over and saw Natsuki staring at him with large, fearful eyes. Syo let out a sigh. "I just need my medicine," he assured. He tapped two pills out and tossed them in his mouth. He swallowed with a big gulp, shaking his head and letting out an uncomfortable gasp.

"I know you hate taking them," Natsuki said sadly. "But you have to. Every day."

Syo shot him an irritated look, though he secretly felt touched Natsuki worried about him. "I know. Don't worry about it," he grunted, heading back to his room.

Natsuki watched him go. Syo seemed oddly shorter today, as his body sagged and shoulders slumped. How could he not worry about it?

...

Haruka followed the fearful shouts into the woods, where she found Rin staring onwards and Steven barking up a tree. Confused, she followed Rin's gaze and let out a gasp. "C-Cecil-san?" she exclaimed.

Cecil hung from a branch, eyes wide and lips miserable as he stared down at the large dog. His head snapped up at Haruka's voice. "H-Haruka!" he called. "Save me! Get it away! Get it away!"

Rin laughed loudly, holding her stomach. "Oh you are too much! Just like a scared little cat!" She wiped a tear from her eye and turned back to Haruka. "Hey, Composer Girl. You know this moron?"

Haruka absently nodded, then puffed out her cheeks. "He's not a moron!" she defended. "His name's Cecil-san! He's a member of STARISH!"

"Oh?" Rin's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't heard of him joining. "Well in that case…" She whistled sharply. Steven barked, twirled around, and ran to her side. "I'll let you two catch up," she said with an amused smirk. She walked off, Steven at her side.

Cecil watched them go. When the dog disappeared, he let out a relieved breath. He hopped down from the tree, the branch rustling and snapping back into place. He rose to stand before Haruka. A delighted grin split his lips and he rushed over with arms spread wide. "C-Cecil-san!" Haruka gasped as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Mm… I missed you," Cecil murmured, nuzzling into her neck. Haruka stiffened and Cecil's hands tightened against her arm and side.

Haruka's heart hammered against her chest. She felt warm, delighted, and a little scared. Suddenly, Rin's words echoed in her head, _"One, or none." _She quickly pushed him away, stepped back with her head ducked down.

Cecil blinked in confusion. "Haruka?" he asked quietly.

"You should go say hello to the others!" Haruka said loudly. Without looking at him, she turned and ran back for the dormitories. Cecil stared after her with a sad frown. Had he done something wrong?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this was late! I had a very nasty flu and didn't trust myself to write. Anyway, I'm all better now so updates shall resume as normal.  
**

**The story's a little slow right now as the gears have to align... But things will pick up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8 - September Dream

Chapter Eight

September Dream

* * *

Haruka sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at the sheet music in her lap. Maji Love 1000%. She ran a hand over the paper, now soft and wrinkled from being handled and written on by so many people. A tear drop splashed on the page. She jumped, putting the music aside so it wouldn't get wet. She sniffled, wiping an arm across her eye. She left it there, resting the bridge of her nose against her skin, lips trembling.

A tapping came from her window. Haruka jumped, turning to the source of the noise. Cecil crouched on the balcony, a hand placed on the wall to keep balance. He smiled and rapped a knuckle against the glass. "Cecil-san!" Haruka exclaimed. She rushed over and slid the window open with a quick whoosh.

Cecil climbed in and let out a tall stretch. Haruka shut the window, quickly wiping her tears while he couldn't see, and turned to him. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

Cecil glanced back over his shoulder. "Hmm…" He sat on her bed, lying back with a thump. Haruka blushed. He was making himself rather comfortable in her room. Though she supposed it was never a problem when he was a cat. "Haruka."

She perked up, stiff an uncomfortable. "Y-Yes?"

"Come here," Cecil said.

"Um…" Haruka stepped closer, slowly tiptoeing to the edge of the bed. "Like this?"

Cecil rose, grabbing Haruka's wrist and pulling her to the bed. She let out a surprised cry, tightly shutting her eyes as she bounced on her side, causing the springs to chirp. When she slowly opened her eyes, she was face to face with the tan skinned boy. "C-C-Cecil-san!" she squeaked. Heat rushed to her face. The scent of spice and orchids surrounded him, exuding with every shift and rustle.

Cecil smiled, resting his forehead near hers. He casually draped an arm over her and shut his eyes. It was heavy and warm.

"C-Cecil-san," Haruka stammered. "W-What're you doing?"

"Taking a nap," Cecil murmured contently.

"B-But you can't… not here…" Haruka managed, her voice barely a whisper. She averted her gaze and bit her lip.

Green eyes flashed open. Cecil looked at her quizzically. "You're sad," he said as though that explained everything. "So I'm keeping you company."

Saying it aloud gave voice to the feelings Haruka had been trying to bury away. Tears pricked at her eyes. Cecil frowned and brought his hand from her arm to her cheek. He rubbed a thumb over her eye, wiping away a tear. Haruka winced as the rough pad glided across her skin. "Why are you crying?" Cecil asked softly. "Did I make you sad?"

At that, Haruka brought the back of her wrist to her lips and stifled a sob. She shut her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want him thinking he was the cause of this. Cecil tenderly pushed her pink hair behind her ear. "Tell me why you're unhappy," he said.

"I-It's hard to talk about…" Haruka said with small hiccups.

Cecil frowned, looking at her with concern. His thumb rubbed comforting circles in her cheek. "It's okay," he said gently. "Take your time."

"Mm…" Haruka opened her eyes, wet and red from crying. "I-I'm scared… That everyone will leave me."

"Leave you?" Cecil echoed in surprise. "Why would they leave you?"

"Because… I c-can't give everyone what they want… a-and deserve…" Haruka said with a small voice.

Cecil stared at with wide eyes. When he realized what she was talking about, he smiled fondly and pressed his brow against hers. She hitched at the contact. "Haruka." He stared into her eyes. "I love you."

Haruka only cried harder. She tried to lower her head, but Cecil gently grabbed her chin and tipped it up. "Don't worry about loosing us. I'd be sad if you loved someone else. But I'm never going to leave you."

"H-How do you know?" Haruka asked, disbelief swimming amongst the tears.

"Because your songs are meant to be sung," Cecil explained matter-of-factly. "And the others feel the same way."

Haruka stared at him, her sniffles subsiding. Her lids tiredly hooded her eyes. Her lips parted. Her body ceased its trembling. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really," Cecil answered.

"Mm… I'm so… glad…" Haruka shut her eyes, lips twitching with the hope of a smile. She drifted off to sleep.

Cecil watched her, brows furrowed. She finally looked peaceful, but he wasn't so sure everything would turn out so smoothly. He checked her over to be sure she was truly asleep before muttering, "Don't fall in love with anyone but me..." and letting his eyes fall shut.

…

During the last stretch of August, Shining announced ICE FIRE would open for STARISH during an outdoor festival held in September. He asserted they weren't yet ready to work together, but performing separately in the same event would create familiarity for the fans. Rin complained about having to open for STARISH, rather than the other way around, but settled down after Emiko explained the first to perform had the greatest chance to impact a crowd, making it easier for the second to slip in. Rin had grinned and laughed, now thinking they were chosen because STARISH couldn't handle going first. "We'll warm them up for you!" she promised with a smirk.

Haruka set to work creating an original song for both idol groups. She locked herself in her room for a full week until she was satisfied. When she gave STARISH and ICE FIRE their music, they set to work on the lyrics separately, too proud to share their ideas and style.

August rolled away. Early September, the sun was still warm and caressing. The afternoons began to cool as the day of the festival arrived. It was located on the city docks. The idols were scheduled to perform at sunset, when the red of the sky kissed the still waves.

Haruka stood backstage with everyone in a circle. ICE FIRE gathered off to the side, quietly conversing to make sure everything was ready. They were dressed in their usual colors and leather, Rin in black, Emiko with purple accents, and Saki with lime green. Haruka gave everyone a smile. "Good luck, everyone! I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Of course we will!" Syo said with a thumbs up. Otoya smiled and nodded eagerly.

Cecil threw an arm around an irritated Syo. "We'll sing your song perfectly, Haruka!" he said. Syo grumbled and shoved him away.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Little Lamb. Just sit back and enjoy the show," Ren said. He titled his head. "Every word will be meant for you."

"O-Oh," Haruka said simply, blushing slightly.

Masato and Tokiya cast Ren a cold glare. "Enough of that," Masato scolded.

"Don't worry about the crowd," Rin said, walking up to them. Emiko and Saki went to the stairs, shaking themselves out in preparation. "After our song, they'll be cheering so long you'll get to hear them too."

Before the annoyed boys could respond, the announcer from the stage called out for ICE FIRE, and the crowd began cheering in anticipation. Rin smirked. As she turned, she flipped her hair back. "Wish me luck," she said amusedly.

Everyone went outside to watch the show, standing at the side of the outdoor stage. Lights blared on, and Rin marched up to the center, Emiko and Saki slightly behind. She shot a hand up into the air. "Are you ready?" she called.

"Yes!" the fans cheered.

"Are you set?" Rin called.

"Yes!" the fans cheered louder.

"Three…Two…One… Go!"

_Rin: Breathe out_

_Emiko/Saki: Baby don't hold it in_

_Rin: Let my heart keep on beating_

_Before I fade away_

_That crystal gaze, it haunts my dreams_

_That cold callous look and every memory it brings_

Emiko and Saki stepped forward, standing just behind Rin. The pinked haired girl danced, hips and arms loose and free, while Emiko shut her eyes and pulled the microphone close to her lips. Her voice was as cool and silky as ice water, rippling with gentle emotion. When Saki sang, it burst out with energy and determination.

_Emiko: It hurts each time I close my eyes_

_Saki: The way you touched, all filled with lies_

_Rin: You kept me close_

_Emiko/Saki: Now I'm fading away_

_Rin: Like the sinking sun_

_Emiko/Saki: Struggling to rise again each day_

_Rin: I knew in my heart I should leave you, but you knew I never could_

_Now I'm fading away_

_Emiko/Saki: Away_

_Rin: And my tears_

_Emiko/Saki: They're dry_

_Rin: And my heart_

_Emiko/Saki: Feels cold_

_Rin: But I know you won't break me, so I'll never fold!_

_So breath out!_

_Emiko/Saki: Let go_

_Rin: And beat your heart!_

_Emiko/Saki: So bright_

_Rin So you'll never fade away_

_Emiko/Saki: Fade aw-ay_

The crowd roared, screaming for Rin as the girls raised their arms in gratitude. Saki waved with both hands, smiling delightedly. Rin's sharp green eyes gazed across them. She blew out a kiss of appreciation. Emiko smiled softly, touched by their support.

Haruka was right alongside them, cheering till her throat stung. Otoya and Natsuki applauded, but the rest of them merely watched, Syo grumbling, "She's not that great…" though he found himself watching the stage out of the corner of his eye.

"We should get ready," Tokiya said, heading backstage. The others lingered a moment before following after him.

"Good luck!" Haruka called. As they disappeared into the tent, they all looked back with smiles and waves and eager thumbs ups.

Five minutes passed. Rin, Saki, and Emiko joined Haruka outside. "Well? How'd we do, Composer Girl?" Rin asked with an upturned nose.

"Ah! It was really great!" Haruka said, turning to them. "I felt sad, but also really confident! Like I could do anything!"

"It's thanks to your melody, Nanami," Emiko said.

"Yeah! We all had so much fun writing lyrics for it!" Saki said happily.

"Eh? Really?" Haruka blushed. Her heart swelled with pride. "Um… I'm glad!" Rin looked her over with a smile. Maybe with time, she would start to appreciate the sincere voice of ICE FIRE over STARISH. She turned to the stage as the lights burst on and the boys rushed out on stage.

The crowd went wild. Rin frowned. She hadn't expected such an explosive reaction. The music started in an instant, energetic, yet gentle at the appropriate parts. It teased the heart back and forth from excitement to a quiet warmth.

_All: Hear our song_

_Burning brightly with_

_Sunny passion_

_Otoya: Once upon a September dream_

_Tokiya: I pictured you were here with me_

_Otoya: Across the field and the bright orange sky_

_Tokiya: You ran to me with sunshine eyes_

_(Crisp as fall)_

_Ren: I couldn't help but fall in love_

_Masato: In that place where flowers bloom_

_Ren: To the trees above_

_(I need you)_

_Otoya: I need you_

_Syo: We'll rest together amongst the grass_

_Natsuki: I'll touch your hair and pray this will last_

_(Forever)_

_Tokiya: Forever_

_Cecil: Before I saw you, love was jut a game_

_Made to trick fools who felt the same way_

_Syo: Guess I'm a fool_

_Natsuki: Maybe for you_

_(In our September dream)_

_Masato: September dream_

_All: Let our heart beats fill this light air_

_As we chase away our doubt and fear_

_In our once upon a time September dream_

The crowd exploded with applause, jumping in the air as girls screamed the names of their favorite idols. Haruka clapped her hands below her chin, eyes brimming with warm feelings. Her lips parted in a wide smile she could not control. She was so overcome by the performance, she couldn't even cheer or call out. Rin watched her with a frown, eyes darting between her and the bowing idols on stage. A cord of disgust coiled in her gut.

"Nakamura," Emiko said in her ear, pulling her out from the negative abyss of thoughts.

"What? I'm fine," Rin said irritably. "I'm gonna take a walk. See the sights." She wandered off into the crowd, heading towards the festival attractions. Emiko looked after her with a frown.

"Wow! They're really good, huh Emiko-chan?" Saki asked. Emiko nodded distractedly.

…

After the concert, most of the crowd dispersed and went home. Following Haruka's suggestion, the boys decided to stay and enjoy the festival. They changed into casual attire and shades to help hide their identities. "We should split up," Tokiya suggested.

"That's Ichinose for you," Otoya said with a wise nod. "Sure is used to hiding from his fans!" Tokiya threw him an irritable look.

So everyone split up into pairs. Haruka, Emiko, and Saki went to check out some stands selling jewelry and art. A local artist had numerous seaside paintings for sale. The colors popped in bright shades of greens, blues, yellows, and whites. "Wow!" Haruka gasped as she marveled at the works.

"Hey! Haruka-chan, Haruka-chan!" Saki called. Haruka looked up to see the pink girl holding a necklace of pink sea shells. "Cute, right?"

"Ah!" Haruka hurried over to inspect the delicately curved lines of the shells. "It fits you perfectly, Chihiki-chan!"

"Ah it's Saki-chan!" Saki corrected, waving a hand through the air. "We're friends now, so just call me by first name!"

Haruka blushed, then smiled happily. "Mm! Okay, Saki-chan!"

"Hey, what'd you think, Emiko-chan?" Saki asked, glancing back. "Eh?" She frowned. The blonde girl was nowhere to be seen. "Emiko-chan? Where'd she go?" She set the sea shell necklace back on the display. "I'll be right back, Haruka-chan! I'm gonna go look for her!"

"Eh?" Haruka blinked as the small girl ran off. "Wait…" Her voice went unheard, as Saki was already lost in the crowd.

…

Rin sat on the metal fence by the beach, staring out across the distant sail boats flashing beneath the red sunset. She'd performed well today with Emiko and Saki backing her up, and yet… _'The crowd cheered louder for them.' _A frown tipped her lips and she lowered her head.

"Ah how'd you feel about the concert?" a quiet girl asked.

"It was awesome, right?" a chatty girl said.

"Mm!" the quiet girl agreed. "I-I really liked Hijirikawa-kun…"

The chatty girl let out a laugh and teasingly pushed at her friend. "Yeah, STARISH is great! But you know, ICE FIRE looked odd playing next to them. Like out of place you know?"

Rin glanced back as the two high school girls walked by. She glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice. "Hm? How so?" the quiet girl asked.

"Hmm… Well…" The chatty girl threw back her arms, locking her hands behind her head. "They were kinda depressing, right? All that about being lied to and fading away..."

The quiet girl thought about it. "I guess... Yeah, I know what you mean." She let out a smile. "But STARISH cheered me up!"

"Right?" The two girls laughed, walking off into the crowd. Rin clenched her fist against the metal fence, the back of her teeth chomping down. Emiko stepped into her view, and the anger apparent on her face whisked away.

"Nakamura," Emiko said, gray eyes intent below her bangs.

Rin frowned. "Emiko." She turned back to the water.

Emiko walked over and stood next to her. She leaned her elbows against the fence and stared to the side up at Rin. "You shouldn't let what those girls said get to you," she advised. Rin didn't speak. "Different people have different tastes," Emiko continued. "It isn't unbelievable to think some prefer STARISH to ICE FIRE-"

Rin whirled on her, eyes flashing, and she clamped her mouth shut. "You don't _get_ it, Emiko!" she snapped. "The crowd should be cheering for _us!_ We're _better_ than them!" Emiko frowned, watching her carefully. Rin slid off the fence, hands clenched so tightly her knuckles shone white. "We're better," she repeated, voice quiet. She walked off, eyes shut, into the crowd. Emiko let out a small sigh and rubbed at the center of her brow, kneading into the agitated skin.

…

Ren and Masato walked side by side. Ren smirked and winked at passing girls, who gasped and swayed on the spot. Masato gave him a cold look of exasperation. "You're drawing attention to yourself," he warned.

"I'm having fun," Ren corrected. "You need to learn how to lighten up."

Masato frowned. He quickened his step, swinging around to stand before the long haired man. Ren stopped, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, Masayan?" he asked.

"How far do you intend to pursue Nanami with this carelessness?" Masato asked coolly.

Ren stared at him, eyes narrowing seriously. He let out a deep chuckle. "All the way," he said lowly.

Masato lunged forward, grabbing Ren's tie and pulling him roughly to meet him face-to-face. "I won't let you hurt Nanami," he threatened. A few onlookers gasped, stepping back and expecting a fight to break out.

"Hurt her?" Ren echoed with a smile. "Why, I plan on doing just the opposite."

"Tch…" Masato bared his teeth, and roughly shoved Ren back. He turned his head away, eyes cold. "I won't let you have her," he asserted.

Ren fixed his tie and realigned his white jacket. "You won't be able to stop me," he said calmly.

Masato threw him one last, steely glare before angrily marching off. Ren tsked after him and turned. He stopped, eyes widening softly. There, in the crowd, was an isolated Haruka looking as lost and little as a lamb. A small smile crept up his face.


	9. Chapter 9 - True Idol

Chapter Nine

True Idol

* * *

Haruka wandered aimlessly through the crowd, eyes blank as the focus bled from her skull. She had no idea where she was…

"Little Lamb?" a voice greeted.

"Ah…" Haruka turned. Ren approached her, a smile upon his face. "Jinguuji-san!" she said, bowing her head. "I wasn't lost!" she insisted.

Ren chuckled, stopping just before her, standing a little closer than most would dare. "Come with me, Little Lamb." He stooped over, a hand splayed across his chest. "I'd be a lucky man if you gave me your company."

"Um…" Haruka blushed. She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Jinguuji-san, is there anything here you want to see?"

They walked at a leisurely pace. "Just one place," Ren said. "I'll take you there."

Haruka glanced up at him curiously. "Where?" she asked. However, he merely threw her a smile, leaving it a mystery. Maybe it was a game station? Or another talented artist selling his work? She wondered what kind of stand someone like Jinguuji-san would be interested in.

…

Saki pushed through the crowd, searching high and low for any sign of her friends. "Emiko-chan… Rin-sama…" She stood still, turning her head left and right. "Where are you?"

"I'm not wearing that!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Eep!" Saki jumped in her shoes, startled by the sudden noise.

"Aww… Why not, Syo-chan?" a softer voice whined. "Your petite figure makes you the perfect candidate!"

Saki scoured the crowd, eventually spotting Natsuki and Syo by a stand selling plastic animal masks. They two appeared to be wresting over a mask. Saki sighed in relief and ran over. "Natsuki-san!" she called out. The boys looked back curiously, Syo taking the chance to pull free from Natsuki's iron grip.

"Ah! Saki-chan!" Natsuki greeted with a smile. He waved her over. "Look! Look!" He held up the smiling white cat mask. "Cute, right?" Syo crossed his arms and shot him a glare.

"Wow!" Saki's eyes sparkled at the adorable mask. "It's-" Remembering her mission, she quickly shook herself. "No, wait, that's not important. Have you seen Emiko-chan or Rin-sama? I can't find them anywhere!"

Natsuki and Syo exchanged a thoughtful glance. "Syo-chan, you're close with Ri-chan. Have you seen her?"

"The hell gave you that idea?" Syo snarled, teeth gnashing at the mere thought of being friends with that witch.

Saki winced. She held up her hands. "Ah… Nevermind, I'll keep looking-"

"Chihiki?" Otoya asked, walking up, Cecil and Tokiya at his side. "Why is Nanami not with you?"

"Uh…" Saki looked them over. Her eyes popped wide. "I thought she'd be with you! Oh no!" She swayed, suddenly dizzy. "I left her to chase after Emiko-chan!"

"You left her?" Tokiya narrowed his eyes.

"Um... Well, you see..." Saki wilted under his accusing stare. She sighed and looked at the ground guiltily. "I-I thought it'd be fine..."

"You thought it'd be fine?" Tokiya echoed coldly, causing Saki to wince. She felt miserable, yet found those feelings unjustified. If Haruka was missing, then it really was her fault.

"Wha! Nanami's missing?" Cecil cried, green eyes large.

"Now, now! Don't worry!" Natsuki said, stepping between Tokiya and Saki. "Haru-chan wouldn't have wandered off. We just need to find her, right?" Saki looked up at Natsuki with a relieved smile. Saying it like that made everything better. Everyone managed to calm down. They nodded in accordance and split up to search for Haruka.

…

Haruka hesitated when Ren led her outside the boundaries of the festival. "Um… Jinguuji-san?" she asked.

"Hm?" Ren looked back, studying her cautious expression. "What's with that face? Don't you trust me?"

"Eh?" Haruka rapidly shook her head, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "N-No… I just don't think we should wander very far. The others might worry…"

Ren frowned. The others be damned. He walked over and pointed to the old decommissioned lighthouse, its white paint rusted gray and chipped. "I thought it might be fun to go to the top of the lighthouse," he said. "May I steal a moment of your time? Us idols need a break every now and again, too." He lightly brushed a hand over the outer strands of her hair.

Haruka twitched at the slight tickling against her scalp. Jinguuji-san said he needed a break... Was he feeling overwhelmed? Wanting to help him, she smiled and nodded. "Sure. We can go to the top," she agreed. It wouldn't take too long, and she could see how badly he wanted to go.

As they headed towards the lighthouse, Rin watched from the edges of the crowd with folded arms and a glare. A wolf and a lamb. A part of her wanted to go rescue Haruka, but another, much more bitter part stopped her. "I'm done warning people about them," she huffed under her breath, turning away.

…

Emiko slipped her headphones into her ears and turned up the music hidden in the pocket of her sweatshirt disguise. She needed to calm down and clear her head before going back to find Rin. She needed to think about what she was going to say.

"Emiko-chan?" a voice, muffled behind the music, called distantly. Emiko frowned, glancing over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone. Figuring she was imagining things, she turned back to the water. "Emiko-chan!" the voice cried. Suddenly she was spun around.

Saki stared up at her with puffed cheeks. Emiko blinked in surprise. "Chihiki?" she said. She pulled the headphones out of her ears. "What's wrong?"

"Don't give me that! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Saki pouted. She furrowed her brows. "Where were you?"

"Ah. Sorry for wandering off…" Emiko glanced to the side.

"Eh?" Saki blinked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well… It's Nakamura," Emiko sighed.

Saki tilted her head, lips parting in surprise. "What's wrong with Rin-sama?" she asked worriedly.

…

The lighthouse interior was dark. Haruka stepped in cautiously, shrinking with fear. "Are you afraid of the dark? How cute," Ren chuckled. He flipped a switch. Dim fluorescents flickered and hummed.

Haruka breathed in relief. She turned to the spiraling staircase. "Should we go, Jinguuji-san?" she asked.

Ren observed her, and nodded. "After you, Lady."

They ascended the stairs, feet clanking and echoing against the metal floor. The scent of sea water, rusted metal, and paint burnt their nostrils. The trek to the top was long, and Haruka's legs complained by the time they reached their destination. They opened the door. Red sunlight burst into the staircase. Haruka let out a stretch and a liberated sigh.

"Quite a view," Ren admired, standing along the edge and peering out into the red diamond sea. The wind whipped up his caramel hair. When Haruka stepped out towards the rail, the breeze caught up in her pink hair and she raised a hand to block it from her face.

"Wow!" Haruka breathed, looking out across the dazzling sunset skimming the white capped waves. "It's beautiful!"

Ren glanced at her, lips parted. He smiled fondly. "It sure is," he said, eyes remaining on her. He pushed himself from the rail. "But it's cold up here. Let's return to the festival. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill, would we?"

"Eh?" Haruka watched him walk back towards the stairs, a little disappointed. "A-Alright…"

They walked back down to the entrance in silence. Haruka glanced over at Ren. The tall man had a distant expression on his face, internalized and despondent. He reached over to open the door, but Haruka couldn't help but ask, "Jinguuji-san… What's wrong?"

Ren's hand hesitated, fingers curling away from the iron handle. He glanced back, the light flickering across his features. "It would be better if you didn't know, Little Lamb," he said warningly.

Haruka frowned. She took a step forward, looking at him steadily. "You're important to me. If something's bothering you, then I want to know."

Ren turned to face her. He hesitated for a moment, weighing his options, before approaching her. He was getting close. Haruka took a small step back, but he kept his steady march. She continued backing up until she bumped up against the curve of the wall. Ren slapped a hand against the paint and leaned over her. She shut her eyes, turning and pressing her cheek against the cold metal.

"Forget about the others," Ren said. Haruka opened her eyes in surprise. Ren did not look his usual, collected self. His jaw was tight and his eyes were dark. Frustrated as they viewed a problem he'd never before faced. "Just be with me," he said.

…

Masato marched through the crowd, jaw and hands clenched in anger. Ren had always been infuriating, but now he was really testing his tolerability. "Masa!" Otoya cried, running over.

"Ittoki?" Masato blinked and looked over the red head.

Otoya bent over his knees, gasping for breath. He stood tall, setting his hands on Masato's shoulders. "Masa, have you seen Nanami? We can't find her!"

Masato frowned. He glanced past Otoya as Syo, Natsuki, Tokiya, and Cecil ran over. "No," he said, eyes narrowing. "But Jinguuji seems to be the only one absent."

Tokiya frowned. "Where do you think they would be?" he asked in concern.

"What? Isn't that good?" Otoya asked, blinking innocently. "It's good she's not alone, right?"

"Yeah. Alone with Jinguuji," Syo reminded, staring at the red head evenly.

Otoya thought about it. His eyes widened. "Wah! You don't think… He wouldn't do anything, would he?"

The others didn't answer. Well, it was Ren, after all. "Let's just find them," Tokiya said, brushing by. He stopped.

Rin stood before them, looking them all over with a cold gaze. She lacked the usual fire that sprung from her stance. "Oh? You looking for your precious Composer Girl?" she asked.

"Not now, Witch," Syo scowled.

"Is that anyway to ask for help, Coward Bean Sprout?" Rin said coyly, twirling a curl of her hair.

"Why you…" Syo seethed. "Don't call me Bean Sprout!"

"Ah. Ri-chan," Natsuki said, pulling Syo back. He smiled kindly. "Do you know where Haru-chan is?"

Rin observed him thoughtfully. "I may have seen her. You don't have to worry, though. She looked pretty cozy with your friend."

The boys gawped at her. "Nanami was…?" Otoya trailed off, his voice light. Syo made a sharp, annoyed noise at the back of his throat. Masato frowned, buzzing with anger towards Ren.

Tokiya stepped forward. "I don't care what you have to say. Unless you actually know where she is, get out of our way," he said.

Rin frowned, green eyes flashing to meet blue. "Lothario took her to the lighthouse." She jerked her head back at the towering derelict. "You may not want to disturb them, though. Who knows what they're up to?"

"Oy!" Syo shot her a glare.

Otoya bit his lip, an angry flush of red lightly painting his cheeks. "Don't talk about Nanami that way!" he protested.

"Ri-chan... Is that really how you think of Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked sadly.

Rin looked them over with a slight bite of surprise. She hadn't meant to insult Haruka... These guys were just way oversensitive. She tsked and turned her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Nevermind her," Tokiya said. He walked passed her, making his way for the lighthouse. The boys followed him, prepared either to save Haruka or punch Ren if he'd tried anything. Cecil held back, staring up at the lighthouse worriedly.

"What's wrong, Cat Boy?" Rin asked, refusing to look at him. "Aren't you worried about your precious girl?"

"I'm worried about everyone," Cecil said softly. He walked forward, keeping his distance.

Rin glanced back at him, lips parted. She shook her head. He wasn't quite like the rest of him, but that just made him a fool for hanging around. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she sighed.

…

Tokiya was the first to reach the lighthouse. As he marched up to the door and reached out to open it, he heard voices. "I'm sorry, Jinguuji-san… I can't." The others arrived, Masato moving in to open the door. Tokiya threw out an arm to stop him. Masato looked at him with an annoyed, inquisitive frown.

"What is it?" Otoya asked.

Tokiya snapped his head back, eyes glaring. He roughly motioned a finger to his lips. Otoya blinked and recoiled, but kept silent. Tokiya turned back to the door.

"Why not?" Ren asked, his voice muffled by the iron wall. "Is there someone else you'd rather be with?" Masato scowled upon hearing that. So Ren really was making his move.

"T-That's not it," Haruka protested.

"Then what is?" Ren demanded.

Haruka grew quiet. The boys pushed their ears to the door, pushing and shoving their elbows to make room, all while trying to remain silent. "I don't want to lose anyone," she said softly.

Ren was silent for a long while. Cecil had caught up by now. He watched the others from a short ways back, frowning with worry. Worry for them, worry for Haruka, and worry for the music they made together.

"That's not a reason," Ren insisted. "Lady... It's simpler than you think. Do you love me or not?"

Syo almost shouted in outrage, but Natsuki slapped a hand over his mouth. Though his face was anything but smiling. Otoya blanched, Tokiya stiffened, and Masato ground his teeth in anger. Cecil didn't really care. He'd already confessed his love a number of times.

"I don't know," Haruka said.

The boys all relaxed, slumping and sighing in relief.

"You don't know?" Ren echoed in surprise. "Well. Do you love someone else?"

"I-I don't know," Haruka repeated. Her voice faltered slightly.

"Hm." The boys heard the sound of shoes scraping against metal. "If that's true, then I haven't lost yet. Mark these words, Little Lamb. I'll make you fall for me. And only me." Footsteps echoed towards the door.

The boys scrambled, motioning violently and climbing over each other in an effort to get away from the door. They dashed around the light house just as the door grated open. Ren stepped out, glancing around with a curious smile. He walked back to the docks. After a moment, Haruka exited the lighthouse, slowly shutting the door behind her. She walked off down the hill, swaying with every step.

To the boy's irritation, Cecil jumped out of hiding. He ran up to Haruka and grabbed her wrist. "Haruka!" he said happily.

Haruka jumped. "C-Cecil-san!" she exclaimed. "Wha-"

"Hey, Haruka. Let's go home now, okay?" Cecil cocked his head and gave her a smile.

"Ah…" Haruka trailed off. She nodded. "Yeah. Okay…"

Cecil pulled Haruka along back to the festival. He glanced back at the hiding boys, sticking out his tongue. Syo leapt up from cover, fist raised and ready to shout, but was quickly pulled back down by Masato and Otoya.

Somehow, though, the tension that had settled over them had lifted a little.

…

The red sun vanished behind the water. Now that night had fallen, most everyone in the crowd had gone home, including STARISH and Haruka. Rin hopped the restricting border and sat at the edge of the dock. She listened to the rumble of the waves as they rolled and lapped against the concrete. A small presence joined her, sliding in at her side. Rin glanced up. Saki stared back, blue eyes bright in the dim, wearing a comforting smile. "Saki?" she asked with a frown. "You're still here?"

"Hee-hee…" Saki grinned and kicked her sandals through the water.

"Of course we are," Emiko said, standing behind them.

Rin looked back and smirked wryly. "I thought I'd chased you off."

Emiko smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, Rin-sama! You should give Emiko-chan more credit than that," Saki scolded. "She's so worried about you! We both are!"

Rin let out a heavy sigh and looked back to the water. "I was just reminded today of something annoying."

"Really? And what's that?" Saki asked with a quirk of her head.

"That people will always accept a false sense of happiness over sincerity," Rin sighed.

Emiko and Saki exchanged a troubled look. "Rin-sama… I wouldn't call STARISH insincere," Saki said carefully.

Rin threw her a cold look. "You too, Saki? How can no one see it?" she demanded.

"That's not the point," Emiko said quickly. "The point is we can't blame the crowd for our song's unpopularity."

Rin screwed her lips. "But…!"

"Emiko-chan's right!" Saki reinforced. "It's our job as idols to reach people with our music. So next time we have to write an even better song and wow everyone!"

"Saki…" Rin parted her lips. Her chest felt light and warm at the girl's positive words.

"Chihiki's right," Emiko said. "Next time, we'll provide such a good performance no one will doubt our abilities."

"Emiko…" Rin closed her eyes. She leaned back, staring up at the first few stars that blinked through the city's smog. "Alright, you guys," she sighed. "You win."

"Of course we do!" Saki cheered, throwing her arms around Rin. "We're ICE FIRE, right?"

Rin smiled at that. "Just you wait, STARISH," she said to herself. "I'll show you what being a true idol is all about."

...

Everyone returned home, exhausted from the concert. As they stepped inside the dormitory, Syo unleashed a big stretch and a grin. "Ohhh man! I feel like I could pass out for a week!" he said. Natsuki smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You're in a good mood, Kurusu-kun," Haruka observed, hanging back as the other boys headed to the stairs.

"Well, yeah!" Syo glanced back at her, arms behind his head. "Didn't you see how awesome we were?"

"I did!" Haruka insisted, stepped forward, brows knitted seriously. "I was watching the whole time! Everyone was amazing!" Syo blinked at her, then sheepishly laughed.

"It was all thanks to your music, Haru-chan," Natsuki said fondly.

Before Haruka could respond, Rin brushed roughly by, her bag swung over her shoulder. "Don't get too used to praise, Coward Bean Sprout!" she said loudly.

Syo pulled back as the heavy bag shoved against his face. "Why you…" he seethed. "Didn't you say you'd get a bigger applause, Witch?"

"What was that?" Rin swung around, teeth clenched in a scowl. "As if you could get that much attention on your own!"

"I could get more than you!" Syo clamored.

The two practically butted heads, fists clenched and teeth bared as they shot insults back and forth. The other girls entered the building. Emiko let out a small sigh upon seeing the display. When Saki stepped in after her, she stood by Natsuki. "I really liked your performance, Natsuki-san!" she said happily.

"Aw!" Natsuki whirled to her, a delighted glow spanning across his face. "Your dancing was so cute, Saki-chan!"

"E-Eh?" Saki laughed. "Really?"

"Mm! You reminded me of the rabbits my cousin used to raise! So full of energy!" Natsuki praised.

"A-A bunny...?" Saki thought it over. It was a little strange to be compared to an animal but... Well, she supposed bunnies were adorable. She smiled. "That's good to hear!"

Rin and Syo glared at their respective friends with betrayed eyes. Haruka watched helplessly, a hand poised in the air, unable to settle the two down. An animated chuckle broke through their concentration. "Ah… President," Natsuki said, turning to the door.

Shining stood in the doorway, hands placed on his hips. "Excellent work today, everyone," he said with his rumbling voice.

"U-Um… Thank you very much!" Haruka said with a bow.

"Tch. Did you really expect differently?" Rin tested, crossing her arms and turning her back to Syo.

"Everyone except!" Shining suddenly drew up a finger, drawing everyone's devout attention. He paused, lips tight, then shot his finger out. "Nakamuraaa!" He pointed directly at the shocked girl.

"W-What?" Rin demanded, green eyes wide. Her usual cocky stance had crumpled to bent knees and loose hanging arms. As she glanced around at the others, she quickly pulled herself together. "I-I don't understand," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"ICE FIRE was not a crowd pleaser this evening," Shining rumbled. He shook his head. "No, no. Not at all well received..."

Emiko quietly frowned. Saki stepped forward, head held high. "W-We'll do our best!" she said dizzily. "No, better than our best! O-Our bestest!"

"Wait! I mean... I-It was probably my music that wasn't suited for them!" Haruka protested, earning a wide-eyed look from Rin.

"No, no, no, no!" Shining shook his head. "I'm not pointing at any of you, am I? The fault lies with you, Nakamura."

Everyone fell quiet. Rin took a moment to think over the President's words. With every second that passed, her face tightened. "Don't be ridiculous," she said lowly. "I was no different- I performed just as well as I ever have!"

"Hmm…" Shining lowered his head, eyes unreadable from beyond his shades. "If you want to succeed, Nakamura, you need to open your eyes." He tapped at the rim of his glasses. Rin gawped at him, lips opening to speak, then tightly clamping. With a loud and sudden farewell, Shining spun out the door. The others watched, flabbergasted as a helicopter lowered a ladder in the front lawn. Wind gushed over the area, whipping the trees and grass in a havoc. Shining grabbed hold of the rope, threw out a hand in farewell, and was carried off into the sky.

"Rin-sama…" Saki was the first to speak, turning to her leader. Rin stared at the ground, fists clenched and shaking at her side. Her head snapped up, first to Saki, then Emiko, then Haruka, Natsuki, and Syo, all standing side by side.

"Don't you say a word!" she snapped.

Syo winced. Then his angry expression once again contorted. "I wasn't-!"

"Whatever!" Rin whirled away, loudly marching up the stairs with banging feet.

"Ah! Rin-sama!" Saki dipped her head to the others and ran after Rin.

"I'm sorry for that," Emiko said, glancing over them. "Nakamura is very talented and driven. However, she doesn't take constructive criticism very well."

"Gee, what a surprise," Syo muttered, glaring off to the side. Emiko stared pointedly at him before turning to the stairs.

"Ah… Poor Ri-chan," Natsuki lamented. "It must be hard for her."

"Poor who?" Syo turned to him in shock.

"You're worried too, Shinomiya-san? Maybe we should do something?" Haruka wondered.

"Eh? You too?" Syo nearly gave himself whiplash snapping to look at her.

"Hmm…Ooh I know!" Natsuki let out an eager smile, green eyes shadowed. "I'll bake her cupcakes!" He floated off towards the kitchen.

"No!" Syo and Haruka exclaimed, each desperately grabbing an arm to hold him back. In this delicate kind of situation, such a gift would cause nothing but irreversible damage.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! Man, I'm really not doing great on my weekly update goal. XP **

**This isn't really an excuse, but basically I got a little nervous about an upcoming arc. So I spent the week re-watching the series and editing in an effort to stay true to the characters. Anyway, now I feel more prepared to spice things up. Hopefully it'll show!  
**


End file.
